Better
by Elis1412
Summary: Born as the twin of the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter struggles to make his place in the shadow of his brother. Dark(ish)!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore Mean!Potters AU.
1. Birthdays

**This is my first time posting on so please be nice! Read and review please**! **Also ****I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

'Bored,' Harry thought, staring at the ceiling. "I'm so bored," He whispered in worry of waking his parents. He was laying in the library trying to think of something to do. It was just a few minutes past midnight.

Moments ago he smiled finishing the last book in the library. An amazing feat for even the most advanced of wizards, but a seemingly impossible one for a six-year-old in his defense it's not like he had much else to do.

His parents were too busy to be bothered with Harry. After all the parents of the boy-who-lived have a serious handful. They can't waste their precious time on the Chosen One's worthless twin brother.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear, Leo! Happy birthday to you!" Today Harry Potter turns seven. Harry watched his twin brother's smiling from afar.  
He tried to imagine it as his own. He tried to imagine that _he_ was the one being fawned over by James and Lily. That _he_ was the one being showered with presents. That _he_ was the happy one. 'No,' Harry thought. 'That lukewarm image does not suit me in the slightest.' But even so he continued to watch from behind the living room door.

He began to take notice in the other people smiling faces and but realized the majority were not actually smiling. On the right side he saw the Weasley family looking slightly longingly at the extravagant presents. To the left he could find his Godfather Remus Lupin alongside Sirius Black. Both seemed to be searching for someone, worried looks on their faces. Lastly Harry saw Dumbledore eyes twinkling, smiling down at Leo.

Staring at the side characters of this bland play, Harry instead focused his attention on the boy situated between Lily and James Potter. Leo had watery blue eyes, a mess of reddish-brown hair that hung in his somewhat fat face. He had a greedy grin marring his already undesirable features. His chubby fingers were reaching for the pile of presents.

Harry sneered disgusted by the scene presented to him. He turned on his foot preparing to leave, but not before hearing the concerned voice of Remus Lupin.  
"Where is Harry?"

Harry turned to see Black also giving James and Lily a questioning look. James paled "A- ah Harry wasn't really interested in having a party..." James stuttered. Lupin looked skeptical. "You mean to tell me a seven-year-old boy was not interested in celebrating his own birthday?"

"W- well," mumbled Lily. "Harry has always been a quiet child."  
Harry smirked, feeling now would be a good time to make himself known.

"Have I?," he asked stepping out of the shadows.

"H- Harry! So glad you decided to join us!," smiled Lily nervously.

"Have I?," repeated Harry in an emotionless tone, though his eyes were cold. James shivered. "Have you what... son?" James seemed to force the last word out. "Have I really been as you say a 'shy child'? Or is it that you've never taken the liberty to talk to me?"

Black's eyes widened 'Surely they don't mistreat him?,' he something was telling him they are. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. 'What if they're abusing him?!' Black glanced towards the child in the middle of the room, the boy looked skinny. Maybe too skinny. Piercing green eyes looked much older and wiser than that of a seven-year-old, heck! They probably looked older than his own!

Lily frowned. "How dare you such an accusation young man!" James also seem to gain some  
composure. "That's right! It's your fault you never approached us!" Harry smirked. "It's rather hard to approach someone who is not willing to even sit in the same room as you."

"What?," inquired Lupin. "What do you mean by that Harry?"  
Harry turned his too-old eyes upon Remus. "I would think it to rather obvious, Mr. Lupin." Lupin blushed at the formal title, but still gained a determined look.  
"I suppose it is." he queried. "But I would rather not think it true."

"Well it's not!" exclaimed James with a slightly crazed look on his face. "Yes! Yes! Yes! He's just trying to ruin his poor brother's birthday!  
Just then Leo started crying."See!" Lily turned towards Harry. "Oh look at what you've done now boy! Go to your room right now mister!" she exclaimed waggling her finger. Harry looked up at her with a slightly bored expression. "Yes..." he seemed to contemplate what to say next. Glancing up a Lupin he smirked " Yes... mother."

He then turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**M'yeah Harry seems pretty snarky huh? Some may even say he's a dick.**

**Oh well.**

**Please review!**


	2. A Pleasant Encounter

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.**

* * *

Two identical pairs of eyes stared at the pathetic scene unfolding before them.

It seemed Leo (accompanied by Ron) were attempting to perform magic with two (stolen) wands… and were not succeeding. But even so the small group they had accumulated were staring on with awe. Except two, Fred and George Weasley.

Under the impression they were only staying for birthday cake. The two were rather annoyed that they were still watching their brother and the boy-who-lived-to-annoy make fools of themselves.

And after the thought of how long this would take they decided that they should tour the Potter Mansion instead.

* * *

Harry sighed. Lying on his back in the library he pondered what he should do next. He was rather bored, and would've had his nose buried in a book if it wasn't for the fact he had finished them all.

He sighed again and rolled onto his stomach. He had originally planned on visiting Diagon Alley today, and buy some new books, but with his angry parents like this he supposed it would be best not to push his luck.

He rolled back onto his back, deciding he would just have to postpone his trip. 'But' he thought. 'That definitely doesn't mean I'm going to lay here and do nothing.'

Standing up Harry grabbed a book on modifying spells and turned back to the desk where his notebook lay. Thinking he might as well do something productive.

* * *

"Woah!" exclaimed George looking up at all the bookcases.

"Woah is right!" replied Fred equally amazed. "Percy would have a ball."

Fred turned "Hey George look at this! The have an index of potion ingredients!"

"Wow! Imagine the pranks we could make with that!" The two grinned already imagining new things to try out on Percy.

"You can borrow it if you want." the twins turned to see a pile of books resting on a desk.

"Why thank you Mr. Pile of Books! " The 'books' snickered "You're welcome, but I'd rather you called me Harry."  
A small raven-haired boy emerged from behind the books.

"Oh!," exclaimed Fred. "Leo's brother right... Harry was it?"

"Yeah. Fred and George right?"

"Yep!," said the red-heads in unison.

"We gotta say, that fall out earlier was pretty entertaining!"

"Well," Harry smirked "I'm glad someone was amused by it." He chuckled "Even if it was at my parent's expense." The twins grinned sheepishly.

"So what brings you two here?" The two looked nervously at each other. "W- well not to be rude but, your brother is a bit of a..."

"Git?" interjected Harry smirking. The twins grinned "Yeah! So we thought we should go explore instead!"

"Ah," said Harry in a pompous voice. "I do hope you found your tour, satisfactory." Fred and George snickered. "You sound just like our brother Percy!"

"Percy? Sorry, but which brother is that again?"

"The git."

Harry looked confused. "Huh?.. I thought his name was Ron."

The twins grinned. "Fred?"

"What is it George?"

"I think were gonna like this kid."

"I couldn't agree more dear brother."

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed bouncing with joy. He had just made two new friends. Two new friends that promised to write to him. Harry bounced a bit faster at this thought.

But his bouncing stopped at the sound of his parents coming down the stairs.  
James and Lily burst into the room furious looks on their faces.

"How dare you!" yelled James, spittle flying.  
"How dare you ruin your poor brother's birthday just because he's more important that you!" Harry raised an eyebrow at this. 'This man really needs to consider the importance of things.' thought Harry, mentally smirking.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!," scolded Lily in a shrill voice.

"Not only that!" added James. "But you've brainwashed my two best friends as well!"

**-Flashback.**

_The raven boy turned and left the, Remus and Sirius staring after with shocked expressions. the room was silent, Harry's slightly sarcastic exclamation of 'mother' still hanging in the air._

_Remus looked up at the triumphant expressions on the three Potters and felt something snap inside of him._

_"Why?" he said startling the silence._

_"I don't understand... why?"_

_"Why what Mooney?" inquired James confusedly. _

_"Why do you look so happy?... After your own son- Why?"_

_James looked nervous "C- come on Mooney! You know what that boy is like."_

_"That boy" said a shaky voice next to Remus. He turned to see a furious Sirius _**(Ha it rhymes!)**_ "That boy" he repeated clenching his fists. "Happens to be your SON!" _

_He left slamming the door behind him. "Sirius!" Remus called leaving as well._

**-End of flashback**

"Do you know what it's like?!" yelled James. "Do you know what it's like to lose a friend?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Well you have to have a friend before you can lose one."

The room stilled.

"...hmph."'

James stormed out the bedroom. Lily glared at her son before following suit.  
Harry listened for the small creak of the woman's foot on the bottom step, then continued to joyfully bounce as though his parents never entered.

Harry was too excited to care about his parents yelling. After all he had just made his first to friends.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. A Slight Fanatic

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

It had been just over a month since Harry and Leo's birthday and already had Fred and George invited Harry over. The boy agreed and was excited of course, but wondered how he would convince his parents to allow him to go.

That is until he found out his two favorite uncles were coming to visit

* * *

Lupin and Black were sitting with the two Potters in the dining room, the atmosphere still slightly uncomfortable since their last fiasco.

Black shifted uneasily in his seat 'The only reason why we're here is to make sure Harry is safe. Why did Remus insist we pretend to like them again?'  
He shifted again, but just as Black cleared his throat attempting to rid of the awkward silence did Leo Potter come bounding down the steps, causing the present adults to sigh in relief at a distraction from their lack of conversation.

"I'm going to Ron's house and were playing quidditch so get me my broom." Ordered the boy in a disrespectful tone.

"Of course sweetie." replied Lily apparently fine with her son's rudeness.

She walked to the hallway closet pulling out a battered looking Cleansweep Seven. Leo grabbed it roughly and smirked cockily in Black's direction.

"Best one one the market."

Black and Lupin rolled their eyes as the boy ran off, but sighed again as they remembered that they would have to be subjected the awkwardness of before.

"Mom, Dad?"

Everyone in the room turned to the small boy standing ('Or maybe cowering would be a better word.' thought Black) at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes... Harry?" said Lily all traces of her warm voice from before gone.

"D- do you think I could go to the Weasley's too?" replied Harry in a sheepish tone, though inside the boy was smirking at his mother's unknowing compliance to his plans.

Lily frowned while Harry fought to hold in a smirk.

"Well were you invited?"

'A good question.' thought the child 'Though it works a lot better if you ask both children.'

Lupin's eyebrow twitched, he didn't seem to like the difference in treatment, much to the elder Potter's chagrin. Luckily James caught on before anything happened.

"C'mon Lils!" said the man with a forced smile.

"Just let the bo- ...I mean Harry go!" James really didn't want another fight after they just made up.

"But Jam-" Lily started before catching a warning glare from her husband's direction.

"Go ahead son! You have fun!"

"Thanks dad!" Harry flashed an innocent smile before it faded into a smirk as he turned towards the door.

"Oh wait, Harry!"

Said boy fought down a sigh of annoyance before turning to see a worried Black starring in his direction.

"Yes Mr. Black?" The man looked surprised at the formal title.

"Do you and Leo know how to floo?"

Lily replied sounding slightly indignant. "Of course I've taught my Leo how to floo.

"Well if you were listening woman, you'd have realized that Sirius was addressing both of your sons." said Lupin snappishly.

'So much for friendly.' thought Black with a sigh.

"W- well"

"Oh don't worry about me!" said Harry flashing another of his innocent smiles.  
"I read all about it in one of my books!"

"Yes, but have you tried it before?"

"Yeah! I flooed to dad's office at the ministry, to bring him his briefcase. Remember dad?" said Harry looking expectantly at his father.

Harry knew he was lying through his teeth (he also knew he was doing a pretty good job of it) but he saw that James wasn't very keen on another fight either, much to his advantage.

"H- huh?... Oh yeah! Yep buddy you're definitely capable!" laughed James, nervously ruffling his son's hair

"Well... I'll be going then!" said the boy hastily, running off before more troubles could arise.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stepped gracefully over the grate of the Weasley's fireplace, brushing soot off his robes.

He had in fact flooed before (though he wisely chose not to inform his parents of it). In fact he flood rather often to Diagon Alley when he ran out of potions ingredients or to buy a new book.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around what he supposed was the living room, wondering if it would be rude to call out for his friends.

"Harry!"

Said boy looked up to see two red-headed twin bounding down the steps towards him.

"Hey guys, how are y- _oompf_!" said Harry before being tackled to the floor.

"Ow... what was that for?" groaned the raven.

"Where were you?!"

"We were so excited when we heard the floo!"

"But when we came down the stairs-"

-all we found was your stupid, fat, narcissist of a brother Leo!"

"...Oh. Sorry guys, Lily**(1)** wasn't very happy about me coming here." sighed Harry apologetically.

"Oh."

The two red-heads stood up before lifting Harry as well.

The three turned towards the stairs to see yet another figure bounding down it.

"Are you guys okay?!" said a brunette boy worriedly. "I heard a scream and a bang so I... well... you seem okay."

"Oh don't worry about us Oliver!"

"Yeah we'd never doing anything worth you worrying your quidditch-filled head about."

The boy looked indignant. "H- Hey! There's other stuff in there too! …..probably."

Harry cleared his throat feeling slightly excluded.

"Oh sorry!" chorused the twins.

"Oliver Wood, this is Harry Potter." said Fred grinning.

"Harry Potter, this is Oliver Wood." said George mirroring his brother.

"Ahh! So this is the Potter I've heard so much about!" said Oliver with a smile.

Oliver was a tall boy (although almost everyone Harry's age was about a foot taller than him) with brown hair that looked slightly windswept, he had brown eyes that had a warm glint of humor.

"Yes it's nice to meet you." said Harry politely.  
Oliver smiled again and nodded before suddenly deciding to lift the poor boy by the armpits and into the air.

Harry stared a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "May I ask why I am being lifted into the air?"  
Oliver flinched at the cold tone, while the twins grinned at their friend's annoyance.

"S- sorry it's just..."

Oliver blushed looking slightly dejected before...

"Well it's just you're the perfect build for a seeker y'know!" he said excitedly as he grabbed Harry again. There was a huge (slightly psychotic looking) grin plastered to his face.

Harry was shocked at the sudden 180 in the boy's personality, but didn't have time to contemplate it as he was being dragged vigorously towards his friends.

"Fred! George! He's perfect! Look at him!" He lifted him up again as if necessary for the twins to understand.

"Yeah, he is isn't he?"

"At least I'm sure he'll be a lot better than his fat lump of a brother."

"C'mon George, the gnomes in your mum's garden can fly as good as Leo." said Oliver seriously.

"Don't insult the gnomes like that Oliver."

"Hey!" said Harry as he wiggled out of the young quidditch fanatic's grasp. He turned and glared at the three boys before him.

"Mr. Wood, please refrain from doing that." he said crossing his arms.

Oliver blushed at the title.

"Anyway," said Harry exasperatedly. "I don't know how to fly."

"…."

"..."

"…."

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Whaddya mean ya don't know how to fly?!" Screamed the twins.

"I think what I mean is pretty clear."

"Even Leo knows how to fly!"

"Yes, well I am not Leo."

"Exactly! You're ten times smarter."

"Y'know multiplying ten by zero will still give you zero." Smirked the raven.

The twins laughed, but only for a moment as they continued their banter with Harry.

"Oliver what do you think of this?" asked Fred abruptly, turning towards the strangely quiet boy.

"...Harry." started the brunette quietly.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever ridden a broom before?"

"Of course he's ridden a broom!" interjected George. "He just doesn't like it apparently."

"No Oliver." replied Harry shooting George a glare. "I've never ridden a broom."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This staring thing is getting pretty rude."

"What?"

"I said this staring this is getting pretty-"

"No not that, about the broom."

Harry sighed and spoke his words slowly as if speaking to a toddler. "I have never ridden a broom."

"Why?!"

"...Well my James and Lily said they couldn't afford to buy something I would just break."

"No. No. No. No. No." said George motioning towards his brother. "_Our_ parents can't afford something we would just break, and they'd probably pay for it anyway. _Your_ parents can afford to take care of Leo. Which means they can afford things to be broken on a day-to-day basis. I mean really, Leo has broken the best broom on the market twice! Not to mention the not as nice brooms! "

"Well be that as it may I have never ridden a broom before."

"Harry?"

"Yes Mr. Woo-"

"Don't call me that."

"...Yes Oliver?"

"I'm sorry to say this so rudely, but from what you described..." "

"...I think I hate you parents."

Harry looked up at Oliver and smiled. "Don't worry!" He said sweetly, cocking his head to the side.

"You're not the only one."

* * *

**Woo! All done! I'm so sorry it took so long to update I'll try to be a bit faster, but I am trying to make longer chapters.**

**Anyway there are a few things I thought I might clarify. **

**Harry, Fred, George and Oliver will probably be the most main characters.**

**Also Harry will almost always address someone Mr. or Mrs. except his family and close friends.**

**(1) Because Harry doesn't really see Lily and James as his parents, he rarely will ever call them mom or dad when with his friends.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. I Know

**I do not own any of the characters... **

**..except Leo unfortunately.**

* * *

"Sirius this isn't normal!" said Lupin standing from his former sitting position across from his friend.

"I know Mooney, but we can't do anything about it."

The two were currently sitting in the Black living room, having just arrived back from their visit to the Potters. Neither were in the best of moods after seeing Lily and Jame's uncomfortable treatment of their child.

"Think about it!" said Lupin as he began to pace. "They can barely address him by his name! ...I know they're not doing it now but what if... what if they _hurt_ him Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and stood resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We can't let it come to that Remus."

Remus slumped and sat back down, resting his head in his hands. "But what could we do? They're the Potters... parents of the Boy-Who-Lived." he looked abruptly worry etched on his face. "They have the entire Ministry in their back pocket!"

Sirius sighed again ( he seemed to be doing that a lot lately). "Then we'll just have to protect him from the sidelines, without challenging the Potters."

"...I know."

"Harry seems like a smart boy, I'm sure he'll be able to look out for himself."

"...I know."

"And Lily and James can't afford to hurt him anyway."

"I kn- wait, that I don't know."

Sirius smirked "Ministry in their back pocket or not if someone sees one of their kids with injuries, the press will definitely swarm."

"Mmm... I guess so, but I still don't like leaving him there."

"We'll look out for him the best we can Mooney."

"I know."

* * *

"I'm home!" screamed a red-headed boy as he tripped over the threshold of the Potter fireplace.

Harry stepped gracefully over the threshold of his 'home' as he watched his idiot brother loudly announce his presence. He turned toward the stairs not waiting to greet his parents and headed towards his room.

It had been a rather good day he thought. He had spent his first time on a broom and found that he could out-fly his brother, even without the best broom on the market. He had also gained another friend and would be mailing Oliver and the twins tomorrow.

Harry smirked and gained a spring in his step as he thought of this.

He opened his door and stared at the bare contents of his room, it was rather empty besides the dark wood bookshelf, which was crammed to the fill with books some damaged from being read frequently.

He pulled out a leather bound book the Biography of the Mundane.

The boy smiled as he remembered the day he bought it.

**-Flashback**

_"What are ya doin' over here boy?" Harry looked up from his book, slightly annoyed by the interruption. _

_"Sorry Mister I was jus' tryin' ta read." said the boy innocently as he hoped to be left alone again._

_"Well lets see what yer readin'." the man smiled as Harry passed him the book._

_"A Wizard's Memoire on Muggles? This is quite the big read boy. What are ya' doin' with a book like this?"_

_Harry inwardly sighed at not buying the book to begin with. "I jus' didn't know lots about Muggles so I thought I'd read this."_

_The man smiled "Well this book may be a bit biased. How 'bout I show you somthin' more realistic eh?"_

_The boys eyes widened in surprise. "You'll really let me mister?"_

_"Of course!" said the man."I couldn't possibly deny a fellow reader a good read."_

_"By the way." he said as he grabbed a book from the top of one of the shelves. "What's your name boy?"_

_"Harry Gray sir." _

_"Well I'm Orville Blott Mr. Gray." He passed Harry the book and smiled. "And I'll let you have this one for free if you promise to come back and visit."_

_"Of course sir!"_

He was glad he took the book on that day as he learned a more clear version of the life the mundane. He preferred the terms they used in the books as they were less offensive to those they were referring to and more commonly used in countries besides England.

Knowing that the magical were outnumbered 1500 to 1 Harry preferred to say 'Mundane', 'Magical-Mundane', and 'First-Generation' instead of 'Muggle', 'Squib' and 'Mud-blood' which were generally only used as insults by those who were not raised in England.

Harry hoped he could possibly inform his friends of these terms so they could use them as well.

He plopped down onto his bed and opened the book for the hundredth time hoping for yet another good read.

* * *

**I am done, I'm sorry it's so short I'm trying to work on that. I hope you guys will understand that I'll probably using these terms for the rest of this fic (and possibly in other ones).**

**Anyways there will be more of Mr. Blott he will probably be one of the few adults Harry will trust.**

**Well that's all for now folks! Please review!**


	5. Libraries and a Percy

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

Harry shifted in the cushiony chair of the library as he pulled his book closer. October had just begun and it was already getting chilly, shivering the boy turned towards the fireplace across the room. "Incendio" he whispered flicking his hand in the fireplace's direction. Immediately a wave of warmth filled the space as the fire crackled merrily. Harry smirked and snuggled back into his seat.

When suddenly a loud **'POP'** emitted throughout the room.

"Dammit, just when I lit the fire." he hissed and walked over to the fireplace. His two redheaded friends tripped out.

"Harry!" the two chorused dramatically, wrapping their arms are his neck.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" sighed Harry dryly.

The twins sighed flicked away their non-existent tears. "It's our little brother Ronnikins!"

"He's an imbecile!"

"A git!"

"A ruffian!"

"An idiot!"

"A-"

"Yes yes I see you are not fond of your younger brother, but why does this involve you interrupting my reading and putting out my fire?"

"Oh Harry."

"You wound us."

"We simply came to seek comfort from-"

"-our evil brother."

Harry sighed and plopped back into his seat and pulled his book back into his lap. "That bored huh?"

"Yesssssssssss." hissed George as he crumpled on the floor.

"George! Don't leave me like this!" screamed Fred dramatically as he ran to his brother's side.

Not even glancing up from his book Harry inquired, "Why didn't you go to Oliver's I'm sure he'd be glad to play with you." he glanced at the window where a storm raged outside. "With this weather he probably won't know what to do with himself without your guidance."

"Yeah." said George as he stood up. "Oliver is kinda empty without Quidditch."

"That's why we invited him to come too!"

Harry sighed and placed his book onto the table. "Of course you did." he muttered.

**'POP'**

"And that must be him now!"

The two redheads bounded over to the fireplace only to be greeted by yet another redhead.

"Fred! George! How dare you leave when Mother was going to take us to Diagon Alley!"

"Oh Percy... what a unpleasant surprise?" the two sighed sarcastically.

"Mother is supposed to take us to the Alley! But Mother said there's no point without you two apparently!"

"It's not our fault mum doesn't like being alone with you."

"Whatever! I need to go to the Alley!" screamed Percy stomping his foot.

Harry sighed and stood as he made his way across the room. Stopping in front of Percy, he stood on his toes nearing his face towards

Percy's. The room's temperature dropped to freezing temperatures as he stared indifferently at the boy before him, his breath ghosted across the redhead's face.

"Are you stupid or something?" he muttered, sneering. "You'll wake up the Potters you imbecile."

Percy shivered, eyes widening. "R- right... sorry." he stuttered.

Harry smiled and the room reverted back to it's normal temperature, and the twins snickered behind his back.

"That's quite alright! You didn't know any better!"

He turned and plopped back on his seat yet again. "If you want to go to the Alley that badly, you're welcome to come with us!"

"H- huh?" said Percy, snapping out of his trance. "Your family is going to Diagon Alley?"

Harry twitched. "No, but Oliver, George, Fred and I were."

"We were?" said the twins.

"It would be fine if you'd like to come along."

"It would?"

Percy stared a disbelieving expression etched onto his face. "You're going to go to Diagon Alley without an adult present?!"

Harry smiled sweetly and cocked his head to the side and the twins grinned recognizing the gesture Harry used when he wanted something.

"Well you're basically and adult... aren't you Percy?"

Said 'adult' smiled proudly drawing himself up.

"Well... yes I suppose I am." he said pompously.

"Then we'll be safe with you around!"

Fred and George covered their mouths as they attempted to hold back their laughs.

"Yes, yes you will!"

"Oh yeah." whispered Fred in his twin's ear. "That's why we're friends with him."

* * *

**'POP'**

"Fred, George, Harry... where are you?"

Harry stepped out from behind the nearest bookcase. "Hello Oliver."

"Hello Harry, where are Fred and George."

"Oh they must be in another section of the library, Percy is here too."

Oliver sighed. "Not Percy."

"Oh come now, he doesn't seem that bad."

"Hmm."

"Well anyway you find Fred and George and I'll look for Percy. We have to go soon so hurry."

"Go... go where?"

"Diagon Alley of course!"

* * *

"Gahh! This is ridiculous! Who needs this many books anyway?!" grumbled Oliver as he searched through the hundreds of book shelves. He looked around and grabbed a random book. "A Dead Man's Guide to Necromancy? Ew." About to place the book back onto the shelf he notice a small green tab with the word 'read' written on it sticking out the top. "Hmm?" He grabbed another book. "Another one on Necromancy?" Checking the top he saw another green tab. "This one's been read too?"

"Hey Oliver!"

Oliver turned to see his two redheaded friends walking towards him, albeit slowly as they checked the top of every book they walked by.

"Hey Fred, George... do you know what's up with these green slips?" asked Oliver, curious.

"We think it's how someone's been keeping track of all the books they've read."

"So far, all the books we've come across have them."

Oliver flinched, someone read all these books? "Who's been reading them?"

"That's just it. Harry told us he's the only one whoever comes in this library."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley we have to go."

"Oh hello Harry." said Percy placing the book he was fingering through on the floor.

"You can take that if you want." said Harry, glancing at the book.

"Oh I couldn't ask fo-"

"Really Mr. Weasley we have three copies."

Percy seemed conflicted, but picked up the book. "Fine... but only if you call me Percy."

Harry smiled. "Seems like a deal to me."

"Hey Harry!" called George running towards him.

"Oh hello George are Oliver and Fred with you?"

George nodded and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, but come here."

The three followed and stopped to see Fred and Oliver picking up books and placing them back onto the shelf.

"What are you two doing?" asked Percy.

Fred grabbed a book and held it in front of Harry's face to see. "What are these green tabs for."

"Yeah!" said Oliver, turning around.

"Hmm? Oh that was to mark which books I've read." He picked up the book and smiled. "I guess I don't really need them anymore though."

"You read all these b- wait why don't you need them anymore?"

"Well I finished all the books in this library."

"...Harry you shouldn't lie like that." said Oliver.

"Shut up I'm not lying."

"You read all of these?!"

"Well it's not like I had anything else to do."

"Harry there must be a million books in here."

"Oh there's more than that." said the raven dismissively.

"But how did you-"

"Guys I'll show you how some other time, but we really need to go now."

Harry walked, meandering through the bookshelves the four boy following behind him. All of a sudden the forest of books cleared and they were standing in front of the fireplace again.

"Let's get going shall we?"

* * *

**Hmm yeah I'm done. It's pretty long right! Of course now the content has gone to hell...**

**Well anyway if you wondering, no Percy will not a BEST friend... he'll be more neutral than anything, unless ya'll ask for something else.**

**So please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Gringotts

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Mr. Gray can I get you somethin'?"

"No thank you Tom, but I'll surely stop by later."

**'POP'**

"Harry why did you go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"To enter the Alley of course."

"But- "

"Not right now Oliver."

**'POP'**

"Hmph I hate the floo." sighed Percy as he flicked the soot off of his robes.

**'POP'**

"This is the famous Leaky Cauldron eh Fred?"

"Seems so George."

"Fred, George! You can't floo at the same time!"

"Well we just did."

"You mad Percy?"

"Hey guys?"

"What Oliver?"

"Where did Harry go?"

The four turned and looked around the grubby bar.

"Harry?"

"Oh you mean Mr. Gray? He went out the back door." said the a bald man from behind the bar, motioning towards the door.

"Oh thanks."

The four turned and opened the back door and saw the raven-haired boy leaning against a brick wall, boredom evident in his eyes.

"Took you long enough."

Oliver sighed "Harry you can't open the Alley without a wand."

"No." Harry smirked. "You can't open the Alley without magic."

Lifting a finger he tapped the wall and the bricks opened to reveal the bustling Alley from behind.

"How did you-"

"Later Oliver." said Harry dismissively as he beckoned the four through the arch of brick. The four followed as Harry meandered his way through the large Alley and stopped in front of a large white building.

A small green creature stood in front and bowed before pushing open the grand doors, Harry emitted a strange grunt before stepping into the building.

"Harry!" exclaimed Percy. "You know Gobbledygook?!"

"Hmm?" said the boy as he turned around. "Oh yeah... it was in a book."

The four continued into the hall of Goblins and the twins stared in awe having never been before.

"Mr. Gray!" the four looked to see a small goblin running up to their group.

"Why does everyone call you that?" whispered Fred.

"You really think people would let the Potter's son walk around unattended?" Fred nodded seeing his point.

"Hello Mr. Griphook." said Harry as he shook the Goblin's hand.

"Did you come to make a withdrawal?"

Harry nodded before turning towards his friends. "Will any of you be withdrawing money?"

The Weasleys all blushed before becoming 'distracted' by the floor. "I will." nodded Oliver.

Griphook grabbed his hand and led him over to another Goblin. "Name?" said the Goblin not even looking up from his scale.

"O- Oliver Wood."

"Key?"

"I... I don't have a key."

The Goblin twitched, but still didn't look up. "Then stop wasting my time."

"Now now is that any way to treat a valued customer?"

The Goblin sighed in an annoyed way and looked up and into the green eyes of a rather irritated Harry.

"M- Mr. Gray!" exclaimed the Goblin dropping his pen.

Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Please do not patronize me Rognuk, my friend has asked for proper assistance and I expect him to receive it."

Oliver sighed, but still smirked as he watched his friend.

"R- right this way sir."

The Goblin led them into a small room with a basin in the middle.

"Ooh a blood test?" smiled Harry.

"Huh? Blood? They're gonna cut me!?" twitched Oliver.

"Aww is Oliver scared of a little blood?" teased the twins.

"Is that sanitary?" sniffed Percy.

"Here sir." said Rognuk as he passed Oliver a small knife.

"I have to cut myself?!"

"Oh c'mon Oliver it's not that bad. It'll heal right afterwards." said Harry as he grabbed his friend's hand.

"Here pass me the knife I'll do it for you."

"Wait no I-" But Harry had already sliced the quidditch freak's hand open and placed it over the bowl.

"Ow!" Oliver screamed as the blood dripped into the bowl.

"Look you baby" smirked George. "the cut has already healed."

The blood in the bowl disappeared and was instead replaced with a sheet of paper.

"Oliver Wood." read the Goblin. "Vault number 562." The paper then turned into a key which he passed to Oliver.

"Thank you." said Oliver still pouting.

"Oh your vault is near mine." said Harry with a smile.

Griphook then appeared in the door way. "Right this way sirs." he said as he lead them to a small cart. They all stepped in (though some seemed a bit more happy than others) and the cart set off down the tracks.

"Ugh." sighed Percy, clamping a hand over his mouth. He kneeled over placing his head between his knees as his two brothers snickered.

"Is poor widdle Percy feewing queasy?" mocked Fred with a smirk.

"Shut up."

The cart screeched to a halt and the four stepped out to stand in front of a large metal door. "Number four of the Gray vaults." announced the Goblin as he bowed.

Placing the key in the lock the door opened to reveal giant piles of gold that stretched to the ceiling.

"It's increased?" said Harry sounding confused. Griphook nodded. "Kong Rong has been improving quite well after your financial aid, they have paid you back in full and your stock investment has been profitable."

"I see." said Harry with a smile. "Then I will have to congratulate Lau when I get the chance."

Taking out as small red velvet bag, he began to fill it with gold. Once full he turned and exited the vault closing the door behind him and. He halted as he stared at the confused faces of his friends.

"Okay I have to know how did you create a vault under a fake name and then make more money than your parents?"

"Who said I had a fake name? For your information the I changed it to Gray the first time I went to Gringotts."

"Why would you change your name?!" asked Percy incredulously.

"The shame of having same last name as Leo was too great." said the twins as Harry nodded sadly.

"But why Gray?"

"Because if I became an Earl... I would also be a tea!" said Harry seriously as the twins and Oliver laughed.

"Anyway after I changed my name I took all the money from my Potter savings vault then transferred it to the Gray vaults. Then I had the goblins help me invest in stocks... so my money accumulated."

"And now Mr. Gray is one of the richest Magical in the world." said Griphook proudly.

"That's all?" said Percy sounding confused.

"What's all?"

"That's all it takes to... become rich?

Harry looked thoughtful a moment then smiled. "Well basically yes it is, not many Magicals take the time to invest in stocks. But," he placed a hand on the goblin's shoulder. "a capable friend is a very important."

Percy nodded seriously. "I see."

Griphook smiled. "This is why you are so well respected sir, your flattery is impeccable."

Stopping in front of yet another vault, Oliver placed the key in the door and filled his bag.

They all filed back into the cart and zoomed back to the entrance hall. After bidding Griphook goodbye they left to explore Diagon Alley.

* * *

**I'm done, by the way I was yelled at by a reader because I didn't say it was an Alternate Universe in the description... I sorta assumed you guys knew y'know with the whole Potters being alive thing. Anyway if you want me to make my description more specific _just ask, _but don't yell and curse at me.**

**So yeah did anyone one notice my Black Butler reference? If so point it out in a review or something. **

**Now then please review!**


	7. Angst with a Side of Fries

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Where do you presume we go first?" asked Harry in a conversational tone.

"I don't know." chorused his friends.

Harry sighed, "Well, where would you have gone if your mom had taken you?" he said turning towards the Weasleys. Shrugging again the twins replied "We don't know, we've never been here before."

"Well, I was going to buy some books on politics." said Percy, pushing up his horn-rimmed glasses.

"And I wanted to stop by the quidditch store." pipped Oliver.

Harry nodded, but turned to the twins again. "Are you sure there's not something you've been saving up for a while?" he said slowly, a smirk adorning his face.

Then Fred grinned as he nodded to his brother. "Oh yeah there was that, right George."

"Oh yeah that."

"W- what is that exactly?" asked Percy sounding nervous.

"Oh nothing worth worrying over dear brother."

Percy shivered, but didn't reply and soon the group continued their way down the winding road of shops.

* * *

Percy and Harry watched, bored from the back of Quality Quidditch Supplies as their three friends drooled over what Harry considered an absurdly over priced cleaning tool.

"What do you reckon is so special about it." whispered Percy from next to him.

Shrugging Harry replied. "I wouldn't know."

After staring for another ten minutes Percy sighed. "I'm hungry."

Harry nodded and grabbed his hand. "I got the perfect place."

"We're going to eat." called Harry to his three other friends as they left.

"This is the perfect place?" said Percy as he stared around the grubby bar that was surprisingly packed with people.

"Oh c'mon Percy, it's the Leaky Cauldron. London's finest."

"It seems London doesn't have much to offer." murmured the redhead under his breath.

"Mr. Gray, what can I get yeh?" said the barman from behind the counter.

"Oh just some appetizers." replied Harry as the settled down. "A few more people will be joining us shortly."

The man nodded and the boy turned to his friend. "So what have you been wanting to ask me?"

Percy flinched before smiling. "Very perceptive of you." he lowered his voice as he continued. "What is your relationship with your parents?"

Harry smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "I think what you mean is _where_ is my relationship with my parents."

"Excuse me?"

"It is non-existent Percy. They ignore me to the best of their ability and I do my best to return the favor."

"But you have to spend some time together... they're your famil-"

"They are not." interrupted Harry, his voice becoming cold.

"I don't understand."

"I see no value in them and the see no value in me. We are simply... less than warm housemates."

"Even housemates have a closer relationship than that Harry."

The boy frowned and his eyes flitted towards the floor.

"Then we are something less than that." The air grew cold and his eyes became distant. Percy clenched his fist realizing the honesty in those words.

"Here you go sirs." the two looked up to see the barman smiling as he placed a plate on french fries in front of them.

"Thank you Tom." said Harry quietly.

Percy stared in worry at the small boy seated across from him.

'Then we will create a family for you Harry.' thought the bespectacled boy before succumbing to his food.

* * *

"You see why it's the best in London now?" smiled Harry at the three Weasleys.

"Yeah." they chorused, remembering their delicious meal.

"So what were you three talking about earlier?" asked Percy eyeing his brothers and Harry.

"Oh that?" questioned Harry with a smirk.

"You'll find out that soon." grinned George, causing his elder brother to shiver again.

"Ollivanders? What are we doing here Harry?" said Oliver.

Not replying, Harry opened the door and held it for his friends.

"Ah Mr. Potter back again?"

"It's Gray now Mr. Ollivander." smiled the boy.

"I see."

"Harry what are we doing here?" whispered Oliver.

"Ask Fred and George."

The twins grinned.

"Two wands please, sir."

* * *

**Yeah it's short, I know. But don't worry I'll update soon! This next week will (probably) be really productive.**

**Anyway I was wondering if I should introduce Neville or Luna next, so tell me in your review.**


	8. Poor Meetings

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"**WHAT**?!" yelled Percy before crumpling to the floor.

"Aww Percy..."

"...what's wrong?"

The twins grinned their mischievous levels dangerously high.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that two **demons** are getting wands!"

Oliver snickered. "Oh come on Percy don't you think you're exaggerating?"

Percy paused his frantic movements as if contemplating something. "...**NO**!"

Turning, he again rounded on his brothers. "Mother won't allow this you know!"

"Percy, that's what mum was planning to take us to do today."

"...Well why didn't she buy me one?" he said sounding slightly childish.

"We're paying for it with our allowance."

Percy frowned before crossing his arms. "Why do want a wand so bad anyway?"

"To learn magic." Fred replied slowly.

"Duh." said George.

"It's not to prank me?" shivered the bespectacled boy nervously.

"No that wasn't our intention."

Percy huff and turned his back flipping his nose into the air. "...Then I suppose, I will allow you to buy them."

"Y'know I don't think they were asking for your permission." sighed Oliver.

"-really I always felt using a wand was more simple." said a conversational voice of Mr. Ollivander.

"Mmm I suppose it would be if you were raised by it and in some instances I do agree it is more suitable. But channeling magic through and object is tiresome. Wandless simply takes less effort." replied Harry with a smile.

"I see." nodded the man.

"Excuse us?" The two turned to see Fred and George smiling eagerly up at the shopkeeper.

"Can we get our wands now?"

"Of course." laughed Ollivander. "If you'll both just stand on this stool."

* * *

The four boys stepped out of the shop, two were smiling gripping their newly acquired wands.  
The wands were almost completely identical, both inside and out. Both eleven inches of winter aspen surrounding a black unicorn hair from the same unicorn. The only difference on their wands being a small dot on the hilt. George's was colored red, while Fred's was gold.

_"Well I see what house you'll be in."_ said Ollivander once he had inspected the wands.

"Where are we going now Harry?" asked Fred, tearing his eyes away from his new treasure.

"If you guys don't mind I wanted to visit someone at Flourish and Blotts." said Harry looking strangely embarrassed.

"Fine by us." smiled Oliver while the others nodded.

The boys turned about to make their way to the bookstore when-

"Harry?"

The boy flinched then turned to see a surprised face of Sirius Black.

"H- hello Mr. Black." Immediately his friends noticed the stutter in the boy's voice.

"Sirius what are you- Harry?" said Lupin walking up to the group.

"Come here." said Black. He attempted to grab the boy's arm, but was stopped when Oliver stepped in between the two.

"Do you mind stepping out of the way?"

"A bit yes." smiled the boy.

Percy frowned and also stepped forward and stood next to the Quidditch nerd. But not before whispering to his brothers. "Take Harry to the bookshop. We'll be there shortly."

Surprisingly the two obeyed their brother's instructions and grabbed Harry before stealthily slipping through the crowd.

"Kid move." said Black sounding annoyed as he attempted to sidestep the boy. But was stopped when Percy stood in his way.

Percy smiled. "You have business with Harry?"

"Sort of." replied Lupin from behind his friend.

"Then we'll have to ask you not frighten our friend in front of us."

"Or what?" said Black, getting riled up.

A glint of something metallic shined from behind Oliver's back causing the man to flinch. Lupin not noticing the obvious threat plowed on.

"Why would we frighten him?" he said sounding confused.

"How should I know? Whatever the reason you're not going near him." said Percy his eyes unreadable from behind his glasses as the sunlight reflected off of them.

The wolf looked confused before smiling in an understanding way. "I see, well I'll be sure we both leave him alone."

"Hmph." huffed the Weasley before turning around. "As long as you realize that." scoffed the boy before disappearing down the alley.

"Hey Percy wait for me!" called Oliver, he waved at the two men and turned revealing a dagger strapped to his pants, then disappeared into the crowd.

Black stood shocked by the plucky nerve of the two kids. But Lupin smiled and turned to his companion.

"Reminds you of us as kids, eh Padfoot?"

"What?! We weren't anything like those brats! Why in my day I-"

Lupin tuned the man out and smiled thinking of the boys. 'I'm glad Harry made some friends.'

* * *

The soft tinkle of the door chime drew the attention of Oriville Blott to the door of his shop. He smiled at the sight of his favorite customer being dragged in by two redheaded twins.

"Mr. Gray!" laughed the man as he watched the boy attempt to fight off his friends.

"Let me GO- Hello Mr. Blott." Harry said as he wrestled the two boys.

"Nope!" chorused the boys with a grin.

Immediately Blott walked over to the door and flipping the 'open' sign in the window, signifying the shop was closed.

The twins frowned at this, but held their tongues as Harry sauntered over to the front desk.

"What have you got for me today Mr. Blott?"

Said man smiled and hurried behind his desk and pulled out a stack of books.

"A few books on Astral possession, you said you hadn't heard much of it."

Harry smiled as he flipped through the thick tomes.

"Oh! And I have those other books you asked for." said Blott.

"That won't be necessary j-just mail it to my house please." replied the boy quickly, glancing at the two boy behind him.

"Oh Freddy?" said a voice from behind Harry.

"Yes Georgie?"

"I think little Harry is trying to hide something from us hmm?"

"Why George I was just thinking the same thing." said Fred with a smirk.

Blott frowned. "Mr. Gray doesn't have anything to hide with such harmless books."

"Harmless?" chorused the twins.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to the punch.

"Yes, just a book on quidditch and two about magical pranks."

The twin grinned and turned to Harry.

"Oh really?"

The boy blushed and looked at his shoes. "It was just gonna be a gift... cause..."

"Cause what?"

"Cause we're f-f-f-friends right?"

The two boys stared before they burst out laughing. "Of course we're friends!"

"What would make you think we're not?!"

Harry, still blushing grabbed the books planting the money onto the counter.

"Sh- shut up!" he yelled before walking out the door and slamming into the chest of Oliver Wood.

Slipping in next to Oliver, Percy frowned at the embarrassed boy on the floor.

"Did we miss something Oliver?"

"...Yup."

* * *

**Meh. This chapter was weird (seriously why would Oliver threaten someone with a knife). But I wanted to show Harry's friends were loyal to him.**

**Whatever, this is the last chapter of them in Diagon Alley, cause I need to introduce some more characters.**

**So please review.**


	9. Loony and Nervous

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Harry pulled at the sleeves of his robes, they were getting small and he was going to Diagon Alley to buy some more. He crossed the Entrance Hall of the Potter Manor and was about to enter the floo room when the doorbell sounded from the door behind him. Ignoring the noise he opened the door to the room of fireplaces when the the doorbell went off again, this time joined by a loud knock against the door.

He sighed. "Where's a freaking house-elf when you need one?"

Opening the door he forced a smile onto his face as he greeted the two families.

"Well if it isn't the Longbottoms and Lovegoods! Please come in."

"Oh hello Harry." said Alice Longbottom with a kindly smile. "Do you mind taking us to your parents?" added Mr. Lovegood.

"Of course I do!" said Harry using a sweet smile to cover the sarcasm of his sentence.

"Right this way."

He sighed under his breath, disappointed that his plans were interrupted by (in his opinion) less than welcome guests. Walking up the grand staircase he led the five guests to the parlor where Lily and James were currently situated.

"Here you are!" he smiled, but as soon as he closed the door sneered. He turned on his heel about to leave yet again when-

"Oh Harry come back for a moment."

The boy swore under his breath before opening the door.

"Yes... mother?"

The woman grimaced at the title, but continued. "Take Luna and Neville here up to Leo's room."

"Alright." The three walked even further from Harry's intended destination as they made their way to the boy-who-lived room. They stopped in front of a large burgundy door that looked as though would lead to a palace rather than a bedroom. Harry reached out and knocked on the large door.

"What?" yelled an annoyed voice from inside the room.

He raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Well isn't someone cranky?" he said while leaning of the door frame.

"Shut up! Or I'll call mom!"

Harry snickered before replying. "Still running to mommy eh?"

Suddenly the door a slammed open and the angry figure of Leo Potter was standing in it's place.

"Who is this?" he said looking between Luna and Neville.

"I'm Luna and this in Neville." said the girl as she gestured between herself and her friend. "We met at a teaparty a few months ago... so your parent invited us over."

"Oh." said Leo. "Well you guys can come in, but not you." he said childishly, looking at Harry. "I don't like you." he stuck out his tongue at his brother and beckoned the other two children in.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual." smirked Harry. He slammed the door in his brother's face and sauntered down the hall, prepared once again to go the floo room.

* * *

"You like quidditch?" asked Leo staring at his new playmates.

"Not really." chorused the two worriedly.

"What?! Why not."

"Brooms are scary!" shivered Neville.

"I don't like having to compete." sighed Luna dreamily.

The rather demanding boy sneered as he stared at the two slightly timid children. "You're boring." he complained before opening the door.

"Get out, I don't like you."

They nodded sadly before exiting the room the door slammed unceremoniously behind them. The two stared at the door.

"He doesn't seem very nice."

* * *

Reaching for the doorknob of the floo room, Harry smirked. He was finally able to leave the wretched house, he grabbed the doorknob a twisted.

"Young Master Harry."

**"GOD DAMMIT!"**

The elf bowed and took a few steps back from his furious master. Controlling his emotions Harry smiled a the tiny creature before him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Young Master Harry sir. Young Master Leo has being ordered you to take care of the two little guest sir."

Harry sighed. 'I am not his damn dog.' he thought irritably. "Of course lead the way Blinky."

"Yes sir."

The two walked through the maze of halls and back to the boy-who-lived's room. Outside there were two rather distraught looking children staring at the closed door.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Lovegood."

The two flinched and looked down the hall to see the approaching figure of Harry Potter (Gray) and smiled.

"Hello." mumbled Longbottom with a small smile.

Harry smiled back and reached his hand out in a welcome gesture. "How about I escort you two back to the parlor hmm?"

Luna frowned and stepped forward. "Do we have to?" Looking concerned she whispered, "Your parents are covered with nargels."

Raising an eyebrow Harry smirked. "Is that so? Well is there anywhere you two would like to go instead?" He had given up his plans on Diagon Alley, for some reason he felt today was just not the day for it.

"The greenhouse?"

Harry looked at the timid figure of Neville Longbottom, even though the boy was a head taller than him, Harry still felt he was looking at a defenseless baby.

"Okay."

* * *

**What is this, I don't even... Well whatever these two are gonna be friends or Harry. If you don't like that then... Oh wait I don't care.**

**Anyway I'm trying to introduce all the main-ish characters, so I can hurry up and send em' to Hogwarts.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Four Years Later

**I do no own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

He stared, his green eyes glassy as he looked at his reflection. It had been four years since Harry's seventh birthday and honestly he hadn't changed much. He had only grown a few inches and was now 4"6, all of his friends (including Luna) towered over him. His hair had grown long enough to touch his shoulders, but was the most noticeable change. He still had a rather cherubic face and was often mistaken for a seven-year-old.

Harry frowned turning from the mirror and instead stared out the window, waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. The Potters were still asleep and Harry hoped that he could possibly get his brother's letter along with his own and tell his 'family' there was no letter addressed to Leo.

"Mum Dad! Wake up!"yelled a voice from upstairs. It seemed his plan would not be successful.

Rolling onto his back, Harry vaguely wondered if Neville had received his letter yet. He stood and ascended the steps leading to the kitchen where the Potters were currently situated. They three were smiling not noticing his presence. He slipped past them and into the entrance hall.

A sharp knock on the front door resounded throughout the hall and Harry opened it to the faces of his two godfathers.

"Hello Harry." smiled Lupin kindly.

"Hello sirs, the Potters are in the kitchen."

The two men frowned, but still walked over to the specified room. Not moving, Harry glanced out the window again.

"Harry why don't you come wait with your family?" asked Black popping his head back into the room.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I had one of those?"

Black sighed. "Please, just this once give em' a chance... you never know."

Harry snickered before full out laughing. "Yeah sure." he uttered between chuckles.

Walking into the kitchen he plopped into the seat farthest from everyone, promptly ignoring his family's less-than-warm glances.

"So Harry, Leo, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I am!" said Leo loudly. "But Harry isn't going cause he's a squib." he laughed.

Black frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Lily shifted in her seat and turned to the Black family head. "Well the boy has never displayed any accidental magic and he's not the most intelligent of children." she tried to sound sad, but failed.

Harry chuckled and an owl flew in dropping two letters onto the table.

"Well would you look at that?" smirked Harry. "I wonder who the second letter is for?"

Laughing at the furious looks on his family's face, the boy skipped happily from the room, clutching his Hogwarts letter.

* * *

"Diagon Alley." muttered Harry as the green flames of the licked against him. Stepping out of the fireplace he waited as Lupin and Black joined him.

"Why am I doing this again?" asked the boy quirking an eyebrow.

"Because we don't like the idea of you running around the Alley by yourself." Lupin said worriedly.

Harry smirked, but soon smiled chastely when he turned to the barman.

"Hello Tom!" he said sweetly tilting his head in an innocent gesture.

"Ah Mr. Gray! Here for Hogwarts?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah, this will be my first year!"

Tom laughed and nodded before waving goodbye as the three exited the bar the smile melting form the child's face.

"Gray?" asked Black in curiosity.

"My last name." replied Harry as if the most obvious thing in the world.

Lupin frowned. "So it's an alias?"

"No."

"Harry your last name is Potter."

Whirling around Harry smirked. "No, it's not."

Black and Lupin stared looking both awed and terrified. "You changed your name."

"Yep! and I'm emancipated!" said Harry, he tapped the brick wall and the two adults shared worried looks behind his back.

The three stepped into the Alley, heading straight to Gringotts.

* * *

"The Grey vault number 2" bowed Griphook.

"Thank you." smiled Harry as the two figures behind him stopped dead in front of the door.

"How did you make all of this money?!" exclaimed the men in unison.

"Stocks." answered the child simply.

Black sighed and scratched his head in a confused gesture. "I really need to invest in some stocks."

* * *

"Peeeeeercy!"

Said boy clutched his forehead as he attempted to fight the urge to punch his two brothers in the face.

"Percy when is Harry comi-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" screamed Percy, crushing the glass of water in his hand. "I DO NOT KNOW WHEN HARRY WILL BE HERE!"  
George moaned and placed his head on the table they were sitting at. "Heeeeeh? But Percy, you're supposed to know everything!" Percy sighed and stared at the broken shards of glass stuck in his hand.

"Mmmm, that's gonna be a bitch to get out." said a voice from behind him.

"Oliver!" chorused the three Weasleys happily. "Where's Harry?" asked Fred.

"Hmm? I thought he was with you." said Oliver, surprised.

The twins sighed and leaned back in their seats looking annoyed. "Well then go away and don't come back until you find him."

Oliver plopped down into a seat across from the three. "That's mean!"

* * *

Black stopped in front of Ollivanders staring around the Alley as memories washed over him.

"Remember the time we bumped into each other? It was right here."

Harry smirked and looked around the place. "Yes, it was wasn't it?"

"What was all of that about?" asked Lupin curiously.

"Excuse me?"

The wolf frowned. "You seemed so frightened when you saw us."

"...Did I? I must have been worried you'd tell the Potters I was in the Alley. By the way, what did Oliver and Percy do once I left?"

"Hmm? Oh..." said Lupin laughing. "They threatened us with a knife."

"...Ah."

Harry flinched and clutched his wand as a hand grabbed his forearm.

"Harry!"

Harry sighed, relaxing as he turned to the round-faced boy before him.

"Hello Neville."

"Hey Harry! Don't worry I didn't tell my mom were going to Knockt-"

"Yes Neville I would expect not." interrupted Harry hastily.

Black and Lupin both quirked an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as I'm not alone anymore, we'll be leaving goodbye."

And with that Harry left dragging Neville behind him, Lupin and Black, just as confused as the last time they stood in that spot four years ago.

* * *

**Mmmyeah utter crap. Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on at school.**

**Well anyway Snapey-poo is gonna be in the next chapter so woop-dee-do... or something.**

**By the way should Draco be a friend, enemy or neutral?**

**Please review!**


	11. Prince's Dark Antiques & Potions Supply

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

"You know what's cool Harry?"

"Probably not."

"That you can tell us apart."

"Why is that cool?"

"Cause you and Oliver are the only people who can do that."

"Pssh! That's not true! Mum can tell you two apart."

"Shut up Percy no one want's to hear you talk."

"Yeah and mum, can't tell us apart."

"Really?"

"Didn't we just tell you to shut up?"

"That's very impolite! Harry, do something about these brutish boys!"

"Ha ha!"

"Oliver! Stop laughing you'll encourage them!"

"Guys we shouldn't fight."

"Huh? Neville when did you get here?"

"I've been here this whole time."

"I guess you don't have much presence."

"Yeah take a leaf out of Harry's book."

Harry sighed, attempting to tune out his friends. They were walking down the twisting cobbled path of Knockturn Alley, attracting many stares with their lighthearted squabbling.

He was searching for a shop, turning yet another corner he stopped and smiled as he came upon "Prince's Dark Antiques and Potions Supply."  
Fred and George who were still bickering with their brother, bumped into Harry not realizing he'd stopped and knocked him to the ground in front of the door.

Harry flipped around quickly and sent a smoldering glare to his group of friends.

"Stop fighting _now_." snapped the boy, grabbing the attention of the rest of the group.

"I am about to enter this shop and it is your choice as to whether or not you come with me, but you will _not_ come in if you plan to fight like children near expensive and dangerous objects! Do I make myself clear?"

Looking rather sheepish the five boys inspected their shoes, blushing.

"Yes sir." they chorused before filing into the shop.

Opening the door with a tinkle of the bell, the six entered the dimly lit place.

Looking around the small room it was evident that the merchandise was well suited for Knockturn Alley.

Strange items were littered about the place, all seemingly dark. A large assortment of weapons sat on the tables and Oliver immediately went to inspect the glittering knives and daggers.

There were jars of strange potions ingredients, that definitely would not found in Diagon Alley.

But the darkest and most intimidating this in the shop had to be the tall man behind the counter. Dressed in all blac,k a smirk formed on his pale face as he inspected his unusually young customers.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Gray."

Harry smiled bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon professor Snape."

The other boys who had been busy inspecting the strange merchandise froze at the sound of the shop owner's name.

"Oh Merlin." muttered Oliver as he slowly turned to see the towering figure of his potions professor.

Striding across the room the brunette grabbed Harry's arm before attempting to drag the boy out the door.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" said Harry, holding back a chuckle.

"It's dangerous in here Harry."

Percy who was still frozen in horrified shock, made a strange sound from the back of his throat.

"Hello professor." said the redhead slowly, as if dealing with a deadly animal. He turned to Neville who had been trembling next to him and whispered, "Don't make any sudden movements."

"He's not an animal, Percy."

Snape chuckled and five of the seven people room mirrored the same thought. 'He has a sense of humor?!'

Wrenching his arm out of Oliver's grasp, Harry smiled at the man before shaking his hand.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

Snape nodded before disappearing through a curtain behind the counter.

The room was silent as they waited for the man to return.

"Here we are." he said as he passed a black box to the boy.

Opening the box, Harry smiled. "Ah, Goblin made."

Pulling out a long black stick-like thing Harry admired it's greenish sheen. Silver designs swirled up the wooden proportion of the object and Harry plucked at a clump of silvery strings.

"Unicorn hair."

Fred blinked and tilted his head in curiosity. "It that a bow?"

Harry nodded and pulled out a beautiful black violin to match the bow. Placing the instrument under his chin he dragged the bow across it's strings he extracted a low quivering note that resonated throughout the room.

"Hmm." said the child, a small frown marring his face. "It needs to be broken in."

Snape nodded adding, "The good thing about it is that those strings will never need to be replaced."

Smiling contently, Harry pulled out a small bag of gold and placed it on the counter.

Snape frowned before raising an eyebrow.

"I was not expecting payment."

Seeing the confused look on the child's face he continued.

"It was meant to be your birthday gift."

Harry blushed before staring at his feet, causing the twins to snicker.

"You didn't have to do that. Who told you it was my birthday anyway?"

Snape chuckled and ignored the child's question. "Well_ you_ didn't have to give me financial help, two years ago."

Blushing even harder, Harry snatched the bag of gold back from the counter.

"Thank you... a whole lot." he mumbled embarrassedly. The other boys smiled at the uncommonly childish behaviour Harry was displaying.

"W- well I'll just stand outside then."

And with a tinkle of the bell, he closed the door behind him, the other boys smiled happily forgetting their fear of their Potions Master. Until Neville flinched and glanced at the black adorned professor.

"I- I know I haven't begun to attend Hogwarts yet, but aren't you a teacher, sir?"

Staring disinterestedly at the timid boy, Snape gave a curt nod.

"Um... well why aren't you at school then?"

Looking slightly confused and more than slightly annoyed the man sneered.

"I do not live at Hogwarts if you must know, this is my family shop."

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? But Fred, George, you said all the teachers who work at Hogwarts have lived there since they were born."

The sound of exasperated sighs resonated throughout the room.

"Oh Neville."

* * *

**Hmm longer than usual, but following my strange pattern it is of course... crap. Well yeah I just wanted to establish that Harry had met Snape outside of school and give him a musical instrument (cause he's supposed to be crap at singing.)**

**Well good? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	12. Generous Overlord

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Leo frowned as his little brother slipped through the living room door, and stood in front of his 'family'.

Until his twin had came in, Leo had been having fun telling Remus and Sirius how he was going to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his birthday party having just ended, but now the room was silent as all their attention was on his brother.

His mother, who was sitting next to him on the couch stiffened and fought to keep a sneer off her face.

"Yes... Harry?" she asked, smiling painfully.

Ignoring his mother Harry strided over to Leo, pushing a small box into the child's face.

"What's this?"

Sneering Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, what does one present someone on said person's birthday?"

Leo frowned stupidly before replying.

"How do I know it's not booby trapped? After all you hate me."

"No I don't." said Harry raising an eyebrow. "I pity you, anyway if I wanted to prank you I'd do worse than booby trap a birthday present."

Still suspicious, Leo passed the box back. "Go on, you open it then."

Rolling his eyes again, Harry lifted the lid to the tiny box, revealing a silver key and a folded piece of paper.

"A vault key?" asked James from his seat by the fire.

Grabbing the paper Leo read aloud, "From Earl Grey, you Leo Potter have been presented with Grey vault number 32 and it's entire contents.

Please spend it with consideration."

Lupin and Black stared, dumbfounded at the key.

"Earl Grey? You mean the Overlord of Diagon Alley?" asked Lily, a sudden look of fury appeared on her face. "How dare you steal from him!"

"Overlord of- Light Magicals and their weird rumors..." murmured the green eyed boy. "Whatever. Why would I steal from myself?"

The room was silent again as it's recipients attempted to make sense of the information presented to them.

"So you're the Earl Grey? The super rich well known Lord?" asked James slowly.

Harry smirked. 'He he Earl Grey.'

"Yes."

"So then... it's our money!" accused the man angrily.

"No... well technically a small proportion of it is. That money is all the money that was in my original Potter trust-vault. It's not really my money anymore, so I thought I should repay it. And give Leo a bit more as a present."

"But you're still our son, so all your money is ours!"

Smirking, Harry sent a sideways glance at his two godfathers, who were willing themselves not to laugh.

"No, I'm not."

Lily sneered, finally unable to contain it. "What are you going on about?"

"I was emancipated after my first Gringotts visit when I was six."

James shivered, eyes widening in realization.

"No way."

Leo was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means" said Harry sweetly, cupping the chubby boy's face. "That you're not my brother anymore."

Lily shrieked, looking frantic. "If you tell the press-"

"As if I'd waste my time ruining your measly reputations. I'm just paying my debt to Leo."

Said boy frowned. "So... how much is it?"

Looking up as if thinking hard about something Harry answered, "I think... 465,236."

"That's only 950 galleons." said James after a moment. "And here I was thinking the Greys were worth trillions."

Harry blinked. "465,236 galleons."

Lily, who had been taking a sip of tea coughed as she choked on it.

"But, how did you-"

"I've just heard of the Diagon Alley Overlord-"

Sirius snickered behind him.

"-but I'm also known as the stocks manipulator."

Leo frowned glancing at his no-longer brother. "Why are you giving me all of this?"

Harry looked distant as he mulled over his response.

"I guess as a goodbye gift to my brother... Not that I ever really had one." And with that he swept out the room.

Leaving Leo 465,236 galleons richer, but feeling as if he'd just lost a fortune.

* * *

**Well that was short a purposeless, as usual. I'm sorta tired right now so I don't think I'll ask any discussion question.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Train Ride

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Harry let's go sweetie,the Weasleys are expecting us!"

Harry sighed tiredly as he pulled on his cloak, his brand new Grey family ring gleaming on his right thumb.  
They were supposed to be going to the Burrow, so the two families could go to platform 9¾ together.

He gave his room one last glance before walking out the door, dragging his suitcase behind him.  
Walking into the floo room, his parents smiled warmly at him, he scoffed and stepped into a fire place.

"The Burrow" he said clearly.

He paced gracefully over the grate of the Weasley home.

"Oh, good morning Harry." said Percy, looking up from his book.

"Hey Percy."

The redhead strode over to the staircase. "Fred, George, Harry's here!"  
Immediately the sound of hurried footsteps appeared and the two boys bound down the stairs. "Hey Harry!"

"Hey, what-"

Harry was interrupted as the fireplace flared to life once again, the large form of Leo appearing inside of it.

The child looked at the room full of people awkwardly.

"'Um, 'scuse me." he muttered before walking hurriedly out the room, no doubt to search for Ron.

"Is it just me or has he been less of an ass lately?" asked Fred.

Percy nodded. "No, I see it too."

Harry smirked. "Yeah... me too."

* * *

"Harry, come give your mummy a hug."

He looked at the green eyed woman with an empty expression. "No thank you Mrs. Potter."

Her smile became tighter. "Harry."

It had been like this since he had declared he was emancipated from the Potters. At first he was slightly surprised by their kind treatment towards him. But he soon realized, they were just as cold as before. Maybe even colder. It was only for the money. Though he didn't really care, they weren't getting anything.

A hand ruffled his hair snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Come on son."

He slapped the offending hand away and whirled around, sending his father a withering glare.

"Good bye." he turned on his heel and stomped over to the train. Trying unsuccessfully to lift his suitcase no board.

"As weak as ever I see." said a voice from behind him.

"Shut up Oliver."

Pulling the case onto the train the Quidditch freak smiled. "Don't worry, weakness means frailty, meaning small, meaning speedy, meaning _seeker._"

"Whatever, lets go find a compartment."

Harry and Oliver sat alone for quite a while and wondered if their other friends would be joining them.

Though they wondered no more when Neville Longbottom entered the carriage.

"H- hey you guys, is it okay if I sit with you?"

Oliver sniggered "Why wouldn't it be?"

Plopping onto the seat, Neville sighed tiredly. "I wish I didn't have to go school with those Slytherins."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" frowned Harry.

"Nothing, just some of the people in it are really mean."

"It's like that in all houses Nev."

"What brought this on anyway?"

"Well Draco, the heir to the Malfoy family, put me in a leg-lock curse. I had to hop all the way to the prefect compartment, so Percy could undo it!" exclaimed the blushing child.

Harry sneered. "That doesn't sound like a proper way for heir to act."

Smiling widely, Oliver nodded. "I guess we'll just have to teach him proper etiquette."

Nodding as well in agreement Harry added, "But not now, of course. I wouldn't want to ruin his train ride."

"Thanks you two." smiled Neville gratefully. "By the way, Fred and George told me to tell you they won't be seeing us on the train."

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently they got in really big trouble on the train last year, so they have to ride in a separate compartment."

Oliver chuckled. "It must have been when they set their compartment on fire trying to make that potion you had told them about, Harry."

"They brought a potion burner on the train?"

"No, that's why they an incendio on the floor."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple. "Idiots."

* * *

The majority of the ride had gone well, the three boys spent their time talking about school and Oliver (who, along with Percy, had been at the school for three years) did his best to provide them with interesting facts.

Around the middle of their ride they were interrupted by the candy-cart-lady came by and Harry bought the three everything on the cart.

It was towards the end that things started to get rough.

"Does it hurt to be sorted Oliver?"

"Oh yeah! A whole lot."

"Don't lie to Neville Oliver."

Just then the door slammed open and the three were greeted with the sight of a blond haired boy flanked by his two trollish looking friends.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry, slightly annoyed.

The blonde stared down at him a slight sneer marring his face. He analyzed him slightly taking in Harry's aristocratic features.

"What's your surname?"

Harry frowned. "Grey."

The blonde blinked momentarily before smirking. "Grey? You mean the son of the new Dark Lord."

"New Dark Lord?" muttered Harry under his breath as his two friends snickered.

"Why are you sitting with these two buffoons?" he held out his hand. "You deserve to be with someone your level, someone like me."

Harry peered lazily at the boy through half-lidded eyes. "And who exactly _are_ you?"

The child blushed slightly, though answered in a confident voice. "Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy."

Harry smiled sweetly at the boy. Who, in turn, smiled back.

"I see!" he said in amazement. "Wonderful, you have ten seconds to get your arse out of here, before Oliver and I hex it into another dimension!"

Malfoy froze before sneering. "Who do you think you are? Just because you the son of Gray doesn't mean you are him!"

Harry stepped closer, his head not even reaching the boy's chest, a cold frown across his cherubic features. In any other situation, Draco may have been tempted to laugh, but he instead shivered.

"No, who do you think you are?" he said coldly. "If you're under the impression that I would stoop to your level and use my title as Lord Grey to win a petty argument, you are sorely mistaken. Now this is the last time I say this; you have ten seconds."

Neville began to slowly count backwards from ten while Malfoy stared curiouusly at Harry.

"Wait..."

"Four"

"...are you really?"

"Three"

"Really what?"

"The Lord Grey?"

"Two"

Harry smirked.

"One"

"If you don't mind," said Harry as he lifted his wand. "I prefer Earl Grey." in a swooping motion he banished the boy and his two friends from the room and Oliver sent a strange purple hex after them.

A loud yell resonated throughout the train.

Neville smiled at his two friends. "Thanks you guys."

"For what?" chorused the two, confused.

"Getting payback."

Harry and Oliver laughed.

"_That,_ payback?"

"We'll do much worse than that."

* * *

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be brought to you separately."

The three filed out the train and into the cold night air. They could see a bobbing lamp in the distance and heard a loud voice yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!"  
Oliver grinned at ruffled the two younger boy's. "Bye guys, I'm gonna go find the twins." he stepped into a carriage.

Neville shivered as he saw the huge face of the half-giant at the front.  
Slipping and stumbling the children attempted to stay in line as they followed the giant to a cluster of boats of the edge of a black lake.  
Being the last to enter the boats Harry and Neville sat huddled together attempting to fend off the cold.

"Woah, Harry are you seeing this?" said Neville pointing at the beautiful brightly light castle standing out against the night sky.

"Oh yeah." said Harry in an offhandish tone. "Pretty."

"Aren't you the least bit amazed?" sighed Neville exasperatedly.

"Not in the slightest."

Soon the two were hopping off their boat as Hagrid counted the children.

"Eryone' here? Alrigh' Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said and pushed open the grand oak doors.

* * *

**So, that took forever to update, was really short and in the end... crap!  
I really don't blame you guys if you give up on this story, because I OBVIOUSLY. CANT. WRITE.  
So yeah, I'll probably updating pretty soon. Sorry for the delay.**

**Please review!**


	14. Sorting

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it characters.**

* * *

"What... that hell?" Harry stared at the patched hat that was positioned on the stool, he knew they were to be sorted by the raggedy thing, but he didn't expect it to freaking _sing_.

"Oh c'mon Harry," said Neville with a nervous smile. "it's not that bad, infact I think it pretty catchy."

Harry sneered. "Well _I_ think if it doesn't shut up I'm going to set it on fire."

The song ending at the perfect time, Harry smirked and looked towards the Gryffindor table to see Oliver and the Weasleys applauding along with the rest of the school.

Catching the child's eye, Oliver smiled and winked. Smirking back, Harry gave a nod.

'Hmm.' he thought glancing around at the room's recipients. 'I wonder if it would be a problem if I were sorted into Slytherin. I don't mind the house, but I imagine the Potters may kick me out into the streets.' He glanced down at his family ring. 'Well, it's not as though I can't afford to live without them.'  
He looked up at the head table to see Dumbledore's twinkling gaze transfixed on his brother. 'Though,' he raised an eyebrow in consideration. 'I doubt he'd do much, Dumbledore. Being so preoccupied with my brother he probably wouldn't even notice. I'll be fine."

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Professor McGonagall call Neville's name.

Said boy was shivering next to Harry. The raven leaned over and whispered into the nervous boy's ear. "No matter what house you're sorted into you'll still be my friend."  
Neville looked up a hopeful look on his face, then nodded in determination.

Walking up to the stage Neville placed the Sorting Hat onto his head and squeezed his eyes closed as if preparing for something extremely painful.  
A long moment later the hat boomed. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Neville stepped down and made his way towards the clapping table, but not before looking worriedly in Harry's direction. Noticing this Harry smiled and Neville grinned back, now jogging towards his table.

Harry tuned out the sorting hat attempting to assess what house he would be sorted into a the value in would have for his social and economical status, but was soon interrupted.

"Malfoy Draco."

Mildly interested in the vapid boy's Harry watched through half-lidded eyes.  
The blonde swaggered up to the stool a smirk adorning his face, though his eyes were nervous. He jammed the hat onto his head, but the thing didn't even reach his scalp before it bellowed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Momentarily forgetting his cool facade the child grinned and ran to his pleasantly clapping table.  
Harry stared at the scene amused by the boy's antics, though turned around at the sound at a familiar snort.

"Don't know why the even bothered sorting _him_." said Leo Potter. "It's obvious he's a slimy snake."

Ronald Weasley chuckled next to him. "Well obviously, he's a Malfoy after all."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two boy's jeers, but secretly thought they had a point Malfoy was rather well suited for Slytherin.

He continued to watch as Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley were both sorted into Gryffindor and paused. 'They're sorting by last name right? Me and Leo should have already been called.'  
Harry looked up at the Headmaster whose eyes were still fixed on his brother. 'Oh, he wants to make a show out of the boy-who-lived and his sidekick brother eh?' A dark smirk crossed his face, the twins who had already been staring at him smiled.

'Well I'll give him a show.'

"Potter Harry."

Whispers broke out.

_"Did she say Potter?"_

_"Harry?"_

_"Who is that?"_

_"I didn't know Leo had a brother!"_

Harry ignored the woman and instead took to picking at his cuticles.

"Potter Harry!"

Leo gave him a small push. "Harry, you're gonna get in trouble."

"Like I give a fuck." murmured Harry so only his brother could hear.

"Mr. Potter!" screeched the woman as she reached for Harry's arm.  
He quickly sidestepped her hand and patted his brother on the back.

"Well, buddy it looks like she's callin' for ya'!"

"Not that Potter!" she exclaimed this time successfully grabbing the boy's arm this time.

"How dare you!?" said a voice from across the as Fred and George sprinted over to his friend, confused looks following him.

"Manhandling our Earl in such a way!" said George dramatically.

"Earl?" chorused the hall in confusion.  
Leo paled, finally realizing his brother's plan.

"Yes of course the Earl!" sighed Fred irately.

"You must of heard of him?!"  
Met with looks of confusion the twins continued in angry voices.

"What do you people live under a rock!?"

"He's the Overlord of Diagonally!"

"The Manipulator of Stocks!"

"The New Dark Lord!"

"And the King of Hot Beverages!"

The two twirled in a circle before stopping on each side of Harry and fanning their arms out as if presenting rare merchandise.

"The Great Earl Gray!"

The room erupted with confused applause as the two red heads bowed toward their 'audience.'

The twins grinned before skipping back to their seat. Harry smiled at the head of Gryffindor.  
"So if you don't mind I prefer to be called Harry Grey."

He plopped the raggedy hat onto his head and the world became dark within it's folds.

* * *

For a short moment the hat was silent before booming. "PLEASE LOWER YOUR SHIELDS." throughout the hall. Concentrating Harry his Occlumency shields slowly dissolved allowing an tiny voice into his head.

'That's better.' he heard. 'I must say I was rather surprised at you shields, they're rather good.'

'Thank you.' thought Harry in reply.

'Ahh.' sighed the sorting hat in, what sounded like, pleasure. 'Such a plethora of information organized so neatly although, learning the speed-read spell contributed greatly to your intelligence. Your genius may be suitable for Ravenclaw, but...' the voice paused as though considering something. 'I feel as though it may not be suited for the bookish smarts of Ravenclaw. You like to learn practically, no?'

'Yeah.' Harry smiled at the memory of the first time he rode on a broom. 'I've learned at a young age that theory isn't everything.'

'I see.' replied the sorting hat chuckling. 'Well maybe you learning skills maybe more suited for Gryf-'

'No.' Harry interjected firmly.

'Why ever not?'

'My brother will be there. No.'

'But-' The Sorting Hat started. 'I haven't even sorted your brother yet.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. 'We both know Dumbledore wouldn't allow him anywhere else.'

The sorting hat paused and Harry noticed the students beginning to get restless.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Is it gonna sort him?"_

_"A hat-stall?"_

Harry frowned at their impatience.

'Well,' started the hat again. 'you do have quite a bit of loyalty to your friends, you may do well in Hufflepuff.'

Raising an eyebrow the raven-haired boy sighed. 'With all due respect Mr. Sorting Hat-'

'Addiscentis' interjected the hat.

'Excuse me?'

'My name is Addiscentis.' it persisted.

'Ah. Well with all due respect Mr. Addiscentis, but it seems that you're avoiding Slytherin.'

Addiscentis chuckled. 'Well i was hoping to stall you a bit longer.' it replied honestly.

Harry's eyebrow twitched.

'Is that so?' he thought sounding annoyed.

'I'm sorry, I knew you were suited for Slytherin, but I wanted to explore your mind it was just so interesting.'

Harry smiled. 'I forgive you. So I fit in Slytherin then?'

Addiscentis sighed. 'I suppose, you really would do well in all the houses.' It paused. 'Though I suppose Slytherin is for the best place for you.' Harry nodded at this. 'But I worry,' Addiscentis continued. 'putting you in Slytherin might get some violent reactions from your biological family.'

Harry chuckled, much to the surprise of the sorting hat. 'They really can't do anything, but complain with the prophet and Skeeter breathing down their necks.'

'I suppose you have a point.' replied Addiscentis, amusement evident in his voice. 'I was right to think Slytherin as a suitable house for you.'

Harry smiled.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat, startling the hall of people who were beginning to get bored.

'Come visit me again.' said Addiscentis before Harry gently placed him back onto the stool.

Harry stepped down from the stage and turned to look at the silent hall, the Slytherins confused as to whether or not they should clap for a former relative of the Potters.

Harry was about to walk towards his new table when a scream was heard from the opposite direction.

"DAMMIT!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George Weasley were attempting to calm a furious Oliver Wood.

"How could you?!"

Harry as well as Percy and Neville all stared in surprise a the usually happy-go-lucky Quidditch player. Even some teachers were dumbfounded at the third year's exclamation.

"I- I didn't know you were so opposed to Slytherin-" started Harry cautiously. Though Oliver wasn't listening, the brunette clutching his head as suffering a severe migraine.

"I'll never win the House Cup with you on the opposing team."

Everyone but Oliver froze at this. "Wait, that's what you're so angry about-"

"I know!" Oliver said, realization dawning upon his face. Wrenching his arms out the Weasley twins grasp, he strode across the floor in the direction of the Sorting Hat, grinning hysterically. "I'll just be re-sorted into Slytherin!" he cackled.

Harry, being the first to recover from his surprise sighed. "This is ridiculous." he muttered in exasperation.

"I'm going to sit down now Oliver." said the child slowly, giving his friend a push. "So go sit back down. You know I wouldn't have played Quidditch in the first place."

Oliver gave a small sob, but walked back to his seat sadly.

Malfoy scooted down and Harry plopped down next to him. "How 'bout a truce?" whispered the blonde. "I don't think I want you and those infamous Weasley twins working against me."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. "Depends, will you leave my friends alone?"

Draco nodded.

"_All_ of them?"

Another nod.

Harry stared at the boy through narrowed eyes. "Alright then."

Draco smiled. "You won't regret it."

"Ah- ah yes..." said McGonagall having just recovered from her student's outburst.

"Leo Potter." she said, causing said boy to grin and run up to the stool and ramming the hat onto his head.

Addiscentis glanced in Harry's direction and shook his 'head', causing Harry to chuckle.

Sighing again the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" before being plopped unceremoniously onto the stool.

The table cheered loudly save for Harry's four friends (though Oliver was actually still sobbing). They began to chant "WE GOT POTTER!" before McGonagall silenced them with a stern glare, now completely recovered from her surprise.

Leo, happy with all the attention he was receiving swaggered over to his table, a huge grin plastered to his face.

'Back to an asshole I see.' thought Harry. He glanced up at the teacher's table to see Dumbledore nod approvingly, while Snape sneered in annoyance.

At that moment the headmaster had gotten to his feet.  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before I begin our banquet I'd like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry continued to stare at the headmaster in disdain, until he heard a gasp from the seat next to him. "Harry look!" said the Malfoy boy excitedly.  
'Harry? Since when were we on a first-name basis?'

Harry looked down to see the table covered with food of all kinds.

"I wonder when we'll learn how to do this!" said the blonde in awe.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders before reaching across the table to fill his plate with mashed potatoes.

"So are you really Potter's brother?" said a slightly haughty voice from across the table.

Harry twitched before glaring at the rude girl. "You could say that." he sneered.

"That's Tracey Davis," whispered Malfoy. "She's really nosy from what I've seen at the social events."

Harry smirked. "She's really nosy from what I've seen just now."

* * *

By the end of his meal, Harry had become well acquainted with all of the first year Slytherins and was now amusedly watching Blaize Zambini- a dark-skinned indifferent looking boy- argue with Malfoy over the importance of classes.

"When are you ever going to use Divination?!" exclaimed Malfoy loudly. "And why would you compare it to flying anyway?!"

"Well why would you need to fly when you can apparate?" countered Zabini.

Malfoy turned to Harry. "Which do you think is more important?"

Harry sighed, not keen on being dragged into their banter. "It really depends on the situation I suppose."

Zambini frowned. "But which one of us is right?"

"Neither of you are right-" began Harry exasperatedly, but was cut of by Dumbledore's voice.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I'm sure you are now tired after our excellent feast. But before you retire to your dorms I would like to remind that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students without being accompanied by a teacher. I would also like to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry sighed 'He's practically asking for a student to enter.' He turned towards the Gryffindor table to see the mischievous grins of Fred and George. 'Oh boy.'

"Now then, I bid you all a good night."

Harry stood along with the other students and followed the Slytherin prefect out the Hall, the sound of Percy's pompous bellows behind him.

Harry and Malfoy watched as the Slytherin prefect (who introduced himself as Marcus Flint) displayed the wonders of Hogwarts. Malfoy's usually haughty mask slipped as he stared around the school in amazement.

"How can you be so calm Harry?"

Said boy looked up from the cuticle he had been picking at. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy looked at him curiously, but stopped asking questions.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room." said Flint, who had stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall.

"Listless." he mumbled.

They watched as the stones spread apart, similar to the entrance to Diagonally.

"That is our password. It is changed once a month and it is your duty to remember it and protect it from the ears of other houses."

Stepping inside Flint motioned to the circular room in front of them. "Welcome to the Slytherin common room."

The first years stared and took in their surroundings. I was a wide room mostly posh of black and silver furniture. I was basked in a bluish light and Harry glanced up at the windows to see that it was submerged in water. He shrugged supposing it suited the room.

"We are under the Black Lake, so do not be alarmed if a fish swims by the window." he sighed. "Now then, boy's dormitories are located to the left, girls to the right your trunks have been brought up already." he watched the students with slight concern. "Well, feel free to talk among yourselves while we wait for our-"

"There's no need for that, Mr. Flint." said a silky voice from behind them, the children turned to see a cloaked figure standing in the doorway.

"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Flint as he jogged to the man's side.

"This," said the teen hurriedly. "is our Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape."

The room was silent as Snape assessed his new students. Walking down the line, children paled under his scrutinizing gaze. He paused at the end, standing in front of Harry, he raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked. The edges of the Dark Man's mouth twitched and he turned to in front of them again.

"Welcome." said the man in a rather unwelcoming tone. "Welcome to Slytherin, the noble house of snakes. The next seven years will not be easy." he admitted. "Other houses will not be friendly, but I'm not saying you have to be friendly back now am I?" He smirked at this. "I expect you to be on your best behavior." he turned his back on them. "Well, as long as you're being watched." Many students grinned at this, Malfoy included.

"You are dismissed."

The crowd dispersed and made their way up the stairs.

"Mr. Grey."

Harry sighed and turned from his spot the stairs to look at the Professor.

"Come with me."

* * *

**I feel like too much was happening... Oh well. Should I have slash or no? No pairings at all? Please say in your review.  
By the way Addiscentis means learner in Latin.**

**Please review!**


	15. Brat, Traitor, Cool

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Always one for entrances aren't you professor?" Harry and Snape were slowly walking past the now empty Great Hall on the way to the headmaster's office.

"Oh, yes like you're in the position to talk, oh great Earl Grey." snarled the professor, though Harry saw the edges of his mouth twitch.

"So Professor," started Harry. "You wouldn't happen to know why I'm being called to the headmaster's office would you?"

Snape turned his onyx gaze on the small boy. "Maybe it has something to do with your new living arrangements?"

Harry chuckled at this. "I suppose so, by the way were you surprised?"

"Surprised?"

"By what house I was sorted into."

"The only thing that surprised me about your sorting," said the man. "was how long it took."

Harry grinned. "What about Potter?"

Snape paused at that, looking thoughtful. "Should I be?"

"Mmm, not really, but Gryffindor doesn't suit him. Not the bravest sort."

"Well it suited him enough for the sorting hat."

Harry chuckled. "_Yeah_." he moaned sarcastically. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow, but quieted.

They stopped in front of an ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." muttered the teacher in slight embarrassment.

The statue hopped aside, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Up you go."

Snape knocked on the grand oak door at the top of the steps.

"Enter." said a grandfatherly voice from inside.

Pushing open the door, Snape stood aside, allow Harry to see the portrait lined-room and the man situated behind a large desk.

"Harry my boy!" Harry twitched, he was no one's boy. "So good to see you, son."

"Not to be rude Professor, but why am I here?"

Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way. "I just wanted to see how you like your new home."

"Well I wouldn't know Professor, I haven't seen it yet." replied the boy icily. The room was silent.

"I do not think you belong in Slytherin."

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" The boy turned his green eye onto Snape with a smile.  
The man in question coughed in attempt to mask a chuckle.

"Do you not agree?"

Looking back at Dumbledore he sighed. "Why don't we ask the sorting hat where I should be?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, that should be fine. I'm sure it just made a mistake."

A scoff resounded through the room and everyone turned to see a rather irate hat.

"I do not make mistakes." it said annoyedly.

"Of course you don't Addiscentis." smiled Harry.

"Addiscentis?" chorused the other occupants of the room.

Harry raised an eyebrow in Addiscentis' direction.

"What?" asked the hat indignantly. "I only give my name to smart children."

Harry glanced at the displeased looking headmaster. "Then what was he, slightly above average?"

"He didn't have any impenetrable Occlumency shields, now did he?"

"Whatever." sighed Harry placing the hat on his head yet again.

"LOWER YOUR SHIELDS!"

The raven-haired boy winced.

"We can hear you without you screaming." said the thoroughly annoyed potions master.

Addiscentis mumbled something incoherent whilst Harry lowered his shields.

'Ah,' said Addiscentis' voice inside of his head. 'a truly wonderful mind.'

Harry blushed. 'Thank you, but do I still fit in Slytherin?'

The voice sighed. 'Yes, but can I explore just a bit longer?'

Harry chuckled. 'That's fine, I don't mind making Dumbles wait.'

Fourteen minutes passed before Dumbledore inquired. "Are you considering houses then?"

"Hmm?" said Harry opening his eyes. "Oh no, I'm still in Slytherin."

The headmaster was not pleased. "Then what, may I ask, is taking so long?"

"Adiscentis said my mind is a playground of information and should be explored properly."

The old man snatched the hat off the boys head. "Well if you're not going to reconsider, I'll have to tell your parents."

The room was quiet and Harry looked down his hair shadowing his face, so his mouth was in view.

"Heeh? Is that so?" said the child in a teasing voice a malicious grin twisting his face.

Dumbledore stared cautiously at the child, while Snape covered the smile on his face. 'This'll be interesting.'

Harry stepped forward and a glint of emerald appeared from under his bangs. Pushing the strands of hair from his face he revealed wide green eyes to accompany his sadistic grin.

"Well it's a good thing I don't have one of those now isn't it?"

The old man flinched. "Whatever do you mean child?"

"I don't have any parents!" he said with a giggle.

Snape sighed at his slightly hysteric student a grasped the child's arm.

"I believe now would be a good time for us to leave headmaster, good bye."

The potions master closed the door with snap, leaving the headmaster alone.

_"Brat."_

* * *

Leo laid awake in bed processing the day in his head.

'What the hell?' he thought. 'Just when I thought he might be good, he gets sorted into Slytherin.'

He rolled onto his side, thinking of his tiny brother. 'How'd he end up as a snake anyway? He's so tiny and girly, everyone will beat him up.' A sudden knot of concern formed in Leo's stomach. 'He's gonna regret becoming a snake.'

He closed his eyes. 'But, I guess that's what he gets.'

_"Traitor."_

* * *

"Hello Harry, what did Snape want?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked around the predominantly green room. The Malfoy boy and Zambini were looking expectantly at them from their plush four-post beds, the bed in between the two empty. 'Trying to get into my good graces?'

"He was simply inquiring about my family lineage." waved Harry airily.

The two boys blinked and nodded. And Malfoy shifted as he motioned to the empty bed. "We thought you'd prefer to sleep with us, Crabbe Goyle and Theo are in the other room."

"How kind of you." said Harry, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as the other two boys smiled hopefully. He sauntered across the room and plopped onto the bed, transfiguring his robes into pyjamas.

"That's high level Transfiguration!" exclaimed Zambini.

Harry smiled, though not particularly fond of continuing this conversation. "Thank you, I've had a lot of practice."

Propping his chin onto his arm, Malfoy stared intently at the Grey Lord. "Are you really the Earl Grey?"

Harry nodded.

"What's it like, being a Lord? A lot of work right? Do you have to attend balls and stuff?"

The raven-haired child frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose it is rather quite a lot of work. I don't really have to do a majority of it I simply entrust it to my associates to take care of the things that pertain to them. I really just check to make sure they are done properly. Though no, I steer clear of social gatherings."

Snuggling under the covers Harry pulled the cord and drew his bed curtains.

"Good night you two."

"Good night Harry."

Immediately a faint, but deep breathing sounded from Harry's bed.

_"Cool."_

* * *

**So uhh, Harry's bipolar or something, and I still can't write. Well. I'm sorry I took so long to update I've been trying to finish Merlin... which in the end only caused me to cry myself to sleep and contemplate life sooooo yeah.  
Should Harry be in advanced classes, because I want him to have at least one class with Oliver and Percy.**

**Please Review!**


	16. First Day

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it characters.**

* * *

Harry did not glance up from his book when his snowy white owl, Hedwig, dropped a crimson envelope onto his plate. Though the rest of the hall seemed more than keen on listening to the howler addressed to Harry Grey.  
Unfortunately as soon as the thing rose into the air open it's papery mouth, did it crumple back to the table reduced to ashes as it caught fire with a flick of the green-eyed boy's wrist. Leo Potter, who had been watching the whole ordeal shivered at the well-masked, but recognizable fury reflecting in his once-brother's eyes.

The still silent hall stared as the petite boy stood and swept out the room with grace.

* * *

"Malfoy, Zabini! Please take a seat!" snapped McGonagall as the two boys glared menacingly at one another, fighting over the empty seat next to the Earl Grey.  
Instead, Leo Potter pushed the two aside and took the seat himself, surprising the room's occupants as well as himself.

"Well?" he snarled at the two Slytherin boys, who were gaping at him. "There's two empty seats right there." he pointed at the empty table two seats in front of him.

Growling, the two plopped down into the alleged seats shooting occasional glares at the Potter Heir.

"You're friends with those snakes?" whispered Leo incredulously.

"Ignoring your insult to snakes, no I am not friends with them." sighed the raven with a small frown.

"Today we will begin by changing a matchstick to a needle." said McGonagall from the front of the room. Leo sighed as the woman went over the properties of the two objects and how to transfigure them, expecting the students to take notes. He'd already learned this, having taken private lessons with a personal instructor.  
He pulled out his wand and quickly transfigured the stick.

"Well done!" said McGonagall proudly. "Five points to Gryffindor, now try adding an eye Mr. Potter." she said, motioning to the blunt end of the needle where a small hole should be.  
Leo smirked happily and glanced over to his brother expecting to see a look of awe, but was instead greeted with an unimpressed stare.

"Do you want help?" asked Leo, still keen on one-uping his twin.

"No thank you." said Harry raising his wand and transfiguring the matchstick to a needle. Eye and all.

"Oh my, well done Mr. Gray! Perfect needle on you first try!" McGonagall gushed.

"How'd you do that?!" asked Leo grabbing the needle, inspecting it for mistakes.

"Do what?"

"How'd you make the eye?"

Reaching a short arm Leo's needle, Harry frowned when he was unable to reach it.

"Pass me your needle." said the boy with a blush, Leo fought down a smirk at his little brother's endearing antics.

Inspecting the needle with a frown, Harry continued. "You were too focused on the outline, you have to imagine the whole shape and texture of the needle."

Leo nodded and after two more tries, he perfected his needle.

"Well done." said Harry as he stared impassively at his table mate.

Leo smiled and glanced downwards. Harry's feet were swinging slightly, not even touching the floor.

"Why are you so short?" he asked curiosity getting the best of him, but regretted it after the icy glare his brother sent him.

"If you must know," said the boy with venom. "It's because of my accidental magic."

"What?"

"If too much magic is used during the early development stages, the user's whole physical development process will be slowed down and possibly stopped."

"But you didn't have any accidental magic!" accused Leo.

"Yes, I did." sighed the child in exasperation. "You were simply not there to witness it."

Leo flinched at his brother's hollow tone. "But mom and dad said-"

"Yes, well your parents were not there either now were they?" snapped Harry.

"No... I guess not."

They sat in icy silence.

"What did you do all that time?" Leo finally asked. "When you were alone, without company?"

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"At first I cried a lot and wallowed in self-pity, but then I just let go. I let go of my emotions and instead pursued knowledge. I really just tried to stay away from your family. Though after I met Fred and George, I realized how... lonely I was. I guess they gave me my emotions back."

Leo wringed his hands in his lap and stared at his brothers empty expression. 'Doesn't look like they gave him anything back in my opinion.' he thought dryly, looking at Harry expressionless face. 'Did he really cry? I've never seen him do that before.'

"Do you feel sad now?" asked Leo in a quiet voice.

"No, even though I got my emotions back, I'm not quite sure how to use them again."

With a ring of the bell, the class made their way to charms.

* * *

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Grey!" exclaimed Flitwick happily.

Leo frowned and glanced at his brother, who looked as disinterested as usual.

"Who taught you all this stuff?" asked the boy.

"I learned it myself, as I was not graced with the privilege of a private tutor."

"But I didn't even know that!" said Leo in a slightly whiny voice.

"Really? It's in the seventh chapter of our textbook."

"You've already read that far?"

"I've finished them."

Leo gaped, but then crossed his arm with a frown, determined to ignore his brother.  
But a few moments later he realized Harry was not going to give him any attention anyway.

"I'm the boy-who-lived." Harry blinked up from his book, raising an eyebrow.

"I am well aware."

Leo frowned. "Well then why do you treat me like this?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Mr. Potter."

Leo flinched, 'Mr. Potter?' he thought in slight worry. "You treat me like I'm not special!"

Harry smirked and narrowed his eyes. "How very modest of you to consider yourself special." he moaned sarcastically.

"But," Leo spluttered. "But I am!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

'And here I thought he was turning nice!' thought Leo angrily and grinding his teeth. He looked back to see the boy clutching the back of his head and an empty ink bottle clattering to the floor.

"You okay?" asked Leo, noticing the snickering behind him.

"Fine." replied the raven, regaining his composure.

Leo frowned and glancing behind him, he saw Ron wink at him, with a grin.

* * *

"Why're ya' sittin' with Grey?" asked Ron during History of Magic.

"I dunno." Leo shrugged. "I just felt like I should I guess. I don't like him hanging out with those Slytherins."

"Mate he's in Slytherin, what do you expect?"

Crossing his arms Leo frowned. "Well he has lots of friends in other houses! And he doesn't believe in that whole 'down with mudbloods' thing. I don't want those gits making him into some Death Eater."

Ron sighed. "Whatever mate, just don't get too chummy, you'll look like a snake lover."

"He'd my little brother!"

"You never thought of him like that before!"

Leo flinched, realizing it was true. "W- well I do now, so leave him alone." he snapped.  
"Fine whatever."

* * *

"Am I still your brother?" Leo asked, ignoring Quirrell's annoying stutters.

"No, I am emancipated." replied Harry, rubbing his forehead.

"Was I ever your brother?"

Harry smirked. "Well of course, we were birthed from the same parents were we not?"

"You know that's not what I mean." Leo snapped, getting annoyed.

"Then no, we have never been brothers."

"Why not?" his voice was shaking now with desperation.

"Leo, how can I have a brother if I've never had a family?"

Leo did not sit near Harry during the next class.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge wait and sorry for all the Leo. He's gonna be in the next chapter too, but after that you probably won't see to much of him.  
I've made a decision on pairings, instead of having slash or non-slash (because I rather like both) I'm going to make both a slash and non-slash version. Please tell me you opinion in you reviews.**

**Please review!**


	17. A Brother's Role

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.**

**WARNING: This chapter get VERY weird towards the end.**

* * *

Harry surveyed his surroundings as Malfoy chattered endlessly next to him. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the one-sided conversation, when the door slammed open and a figure cloaked in black strode into the classroom. He stopped in the front of the room with a swoosh of dark robes, surveying his newest students with disdain.

Harry smirked as he stared into his professor's eyes. Snape quickly looked away, the edges of his lips quirking.

"I am... disappointed." confessed the man. "Very few present, seem to have the gleam of intelligence that is necessary to truly grasp the intriguing art of simmering cauldrons." he frowned in the direction of the Gryffindors. "I do hope this class isn't as dim as it looks."

Suddenly the Gryffindors erupted with laughter, apparently at something Leo had said, judging by the grin on his face.

Snape smirked at the chance to verbally degrade Harry's brother. "Mr. Potter," he said in a silky tone. "Our new celebrity." Leo glared at the professor with a sneer.

"Tell me, what do I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"I dunno, a potion?" snapped the Gryffindor, rolling his eyes.

Harry sighed at his brother's idiocy.

"Oh how insightful of you. You bothered to remember the name of the class." smirked the teacher, as the Slytherins (sans Harry) laughed. "Lets try again, where would you look if I asked you to buy a Bezoar?"

"The Apothecary?"

More snickers from the Slytherin side.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Leo angrily.

"Temper temper!" mocked Snape. "How about I ask a competent student hmm? Mr. Grey perhaps?"

Harry stood and bowed his head. "Yes sir."

"Powdered Root of Asphodel and an Infusion of Wormwood, along with an assortment of other ingredients, creates Draught of the Living Death."

"A Bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach if a goat." he added thoughtfully. "Though I suppose it may be sold in a few high-end Apothecaries."

"Lastly, the only difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane is their name, as they are the same plant, also known a Aconitum."

Bowing again, he sat back down with a blank look on his face.

"Wonderful work." praised Snape. "10 points to Slytherin, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, sir." said Harry quietly.

The rest of the lesson went relatively well in comparison to the apocalypse.

"Mr. Malfoy please... just stop." moaned Harry.

"Oh sorry, Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry sighed heavily, grabbing his temple. "How many time do I have to tell you, you don't put the porcupine quills in until after we turn it to medium heat."

"Why?"

The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth, nails biting into his palms. _"There is no why! Why, does not fit into this rather simple equation! There is only the fact that our cauldron will explode with scalding hot fever and/or rash inducer, if you do not wait like I told you to!"_

Malfoy sneered. "You can't tell me what to do."

Immediately, Harry ducked, throwing up a quick _Protego_, as the blond dropped the quills into the simmering brew.

A loud boom, followed by an ear-splitting scream resonated through the room. The students all turned their eyes to the the writhing figure of Draco Malfoy in the floor. Angry red splotches covered his skin, the boy scratched at them, drawing blood. Snape swooped over picking up the unfortunate (-ly stupid) boy.

"Zabini, Nott. Take Malfoy here to the hospital wing." he turned and crouched down, peering under the desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, Harry blinked and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you." he attempted to stand, but fell back down, his legs unable to support his weight.

"I think my barrier did not cover my legs." sighed the boy as he lifted his pant leg.

"I'll take him to the Hospital Wing." said a voice from the other side of the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow as Leo Potter bound across the room, his housemates gasping in surprise. The redhead kneeled down, reaching for his brother.

"It's okay." frowned Harry. "I can do it myself."

Leo rolled his eyes and proceeded to heft the tiny child over his shoulder, walking out the room. "Please don't grab my legs like that." winced Harry.

"Oh, sorry."

Shifting Harry in his arms, Leo snicker, realizing he could hold the Earl Grey with only one arm. "You really are tiny."

Harry blushed, kicking his escort. "Shut up, s'not my fault."

Leo glanced around the halls of Hogwarts, clutching his surprisingly light burden to his chest. "Where's the Hospital Wing again?" he asked.

"You dumbass." sighed Harry. "Do you even know where we are?"

Leo flinched. "Well... no."

Harry sighed and winced as he turned to a portrait of a black-haired woman. "Excuse me, do you mind telling us where in the castle we are?"

The woman shrugged. "Sorry laddie, I haven't got a clue ma'self."

"Great!" Leo grouched, holding Harry tighter. "We're gonna die out here!"

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing at his brother's arms. "Were not going to die. And don't squeeze me like that, it hurts."

He squirmed, reaching a hand into his robe pocket and pulled out an ebony wand, stripes of gray were swirling to the tip from the hilt. Heplaced it in the palm of his hand.

_"Point me: Hogwarts Hospital Wing"_

The wand twirled in his hand, pointing in the exact opposite direction of where Leo was currently walking.

"Really?" asked Harry, fixing his brother with a glare.

Leo blushed before turning around. "I knew that."

The two finally arrived at the Hospital wing, after six more 'point me' spells. Harry was now pale as a sheet, curled in his brother's arms.

"We're almost there." reassured Leo quietly, wrenching open the door, panting. He had broken into a run after his brother had started to shiver.

"HEY LADY!" he yelled, not remembering the matron's name. "HEY LADY, COME HERE! MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP!" Harry twitched in his hold, eyes still closed. "Mm, not your brother."

Madam Pomphrey strode through the door. "You do not _yell_ in a Hospital Wing!" she chided, "Now set Mr. Grey on the bed please."

Leo gently put him down on the nearest bed, making a fuss over straightening the sheets.

"Thank you." said Harry quietly patting his brother on the arm. Leo smiled, stepping back.

"Alright, you may return to your class Mr. Potter."

Leo frowned. "...can I just wait here?"

"No."

"Will he be okay?"

"He won't be if you don't leave!"

Leo scoffed, glancing one last time at his brother before exiting the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Ronald Weasley frowned as he walked down the hall, his last class finally over. He was not at all happy with how the day had progressed. His best mate the Leo Potter, had spent all his time with that Slytherin slime-ball, Harry Grey. It was stupid, why Leo suddenly wanted to hang out with his brother was completely beyond Ron, he'd barely even looked at him before.  
He rounded a corner, deep in thought, when something hard hit the back of his head and snickers resounded behind him. An ink bottle clattered to the floor. He flipped around, only to find the hallway empty. He glared, gritting his teeth.

"It was that stupid snake." he growled. Glancing around the hallway one more time, he turned back towards his original path.

Only to bump into two identical figures.  
He fell to the floor, landing on him bum and glanced up at the grinning faces of his two older brothers.

"Look who it is Gred." said one with a scary looking smirk.

"It's ickle Ronnikins Forge." said the other with a matching smirk.

Ronald quickly stood with a growl. "What gives, you gits?!" he snapped. "Were you the ones who threw that bottle?!"

They shrugged their shoulders as they leaned forward. Ronald took a step back, but was grabbed by one of his brothers.

"We bet you didn't like that."

"Did you Ronnie?"

He now shaking as he searched for an escape route. The shadow that had crossed his brothers face was not comforting in the slightest.

"H- how did you know?" he stuttered.

They smiled, with an almost endeared look. "Aww, you couldn't possibly expected us to not find out."

"Could you Ronnie?"

"After all," they said in dark tones. "of course we'd check-up on our precious little brother."

Ronald blinked, surprised his brothers would care enough to check-up on him. "Thank you." he said, smiling despite himself.

The twins chuckled before full-out laughing. "Silly Ron!"

"Aww look at the poor thing!"

"He actually thinks we care about him!"

They finally stopped, addressing their rather confused brother. "No, no. We weren't talking about _you_." said one of the twins with a pitying smile.

"We were talking about Harry."

Ronald blinked, processing the confession. He glanced at his two brothers, who had basically just admitted to caring more about Leo's not-quite-twin more than their own little brother.

"He doesn't get it, Forge."

"No, not at all Gred."

They each grabbed their brother by the hand, before ushering up the Gryffindor Common room. Percy was yelling at Oliver again as the Quidditch captain glanced up with a grin.

"Hey you two! What'cha got there?" he asked, glancing in Ronald's direction.

"Oh we brought Ronnie up here in hopes of explaining a few things."

Percy frowned a closed his mouth with a snap as he glanced at his youngest brother with a slight sneer. "What exactly are you explaining?"

They smiled and shrugged. "Oh, y'know... You two can come along."

The five climbed up to Percy and Oliver's dorm and settling on the beds and staring at the youngest person, who seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Guess what Ronnie did today!" said Fred.

Oliver grinned excitedly. "Umm, did he go on an adventure?"

Percy sighed. "It's a rhetorical question Oliver."

But the Quidditch freak ignored him. "Did he see Freedo Lansky? I love that guy he was such a great Keeper. Oh wait he's dead."

George sniggered. "You're getting warmer."

"Am I? That's great!"

"Oh enough of this!" growled Percy. "What did the brat do?"

'Brat?' thought Ronald. 'Did Percy just call me a brat?'

"Aww, but I like guessing!" pouted Oliver.

"Be that as it may, all of your guesses relate to Quidditch!"

Fred and George chuckled. "Alright, no guessing. Why don't you tell instead? Eh, Ron?"

That snapped the boy out of his daze. "I didn't do anyth-"

"Yeah ya did."

"Now spill it."

He grimaced, staring at his feet. "I threw an ink bottle at the Grey-git."

Percy sneered, leaning against his headboard. "Why?"

Ronald frowned with an incredulous look. "Cause he's a slimy snake."

Oliver chuckled, but did nothing else.

"What's with you guys?!" exclaimed Ronald. "I don't get this! Why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird?" sneered Percy.

"We always act like this." smiled Oliver.

"You just haven't been around us much." grinned the twins.

The boy shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean, I haven't been around you?! We've known each other since, like, forever!"

They all stared lethargically at the confused boy.

"Man, and you guy call me dumb!" chuckled Oliver.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, pinning his younger brother with a glare. "Just because you've known us for awhile, doesn't mean we're actually close."

"But we are!" exclaimed Ronald. "We're brothers!"

"And?" snapped the bespectacled teen. "Leo and Harry are twins and the abhor each other. You mean absolutely nothing to us Ronald."

"But..." croaked the boy, who was shaking.

Percy rolled his eyes, muttering something like 'dramatic boy' and stood. "I'm going to make my rounds, give the brat a Calming Draught or something." he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"So cold, Percy!" moaned Oliver in amusement, also standing. "Well I guess I'll get going too." he grinned, stopping in front of the door and turning around. "Oh, and Ron."

"Huh?"

"Do something stupid like that to any of my friends again and I'll wring your neck." he said in his usual carefree voice.

"Aww c'mon, Oliver." chuckled George.

"Don't threaten our _dear_ little brother."

They stood also, Fred fished through his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of bluish liquid. "Here ya' go, Ronnie." he said tossing the boy the bottle of Calming Draught.

With that the three teens left, as Ron sat on his bed with an empty expression.

He twitched, his face contorting in anger.

_"Damn you Grey."_

* * *

**Don't know why I gave the portrait a Cockney accent...  
I know this chapter was REALLY weird and I know Harry seems REALLY pathetic right now, but believe me his snarky attitude will be resurfacing soon. Also, the whole brotherly relationship between Harry and Leo is about to disappear pretty soon.**

**Please Review!**


	18. Jealousy and Bad Decisions

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. **

* * *

_" -rry"_

_" -arry"_

"Harry!"

Emerald eyes blinked open, to stare at the worried stature of Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, Neville. How long was I out?" asked the boy groggily.

"Only for a few hours." he replied nervously. "How do you feel? Are you up to coming down to the Great Hall? Dinner is about to start."

Harry nodded and stretched with a small groan. "I have to ask Madam Pomphrey first, though."

"That would be fine, Mr. Grey." said the voice of the Matron, who had just entered the room. "Allow me to do a quick check-up first, please."

Having been cleared to leave, Harry and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I was worried." admitted Neville on the way down. "Everyone was talking about how the 'Lord Grey' was sent to the Hospital Wing. They made it sound pretty bad."

Harry scoffed with a frown. "Don't they have anything better to do, than gossip about me?"

The shy boy chuckled. "I doubt it, they were all saying how Leo helped you. Is that true."

"Yeah, he carried me to the Hospital Wing, though he got lost on the way. I should thank him for that I suppose."

Neville nodded and they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, his friend trailing nervously behind him.

Leo glanced up when a shadow fell over his spot, to see his younger twin standing next to him.

"What do you want?" asked the boy-saviour with a sneer.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the coarse tone. "I simply wanted to thank you for helping me to the Hospital Wing earlier today."

Leo growled, his sneer deepening. "Well I wish I hadn't."

Harry frowned at the Leo's dark expression. "Why?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know." snapped Harry's brother. "Ron told me all about it."

"Did he now?" asked Harry sending a sideways glance at said smirking red-head.

Harry only replied with a wider smirk. Ron blinked at the expression before blanching.

The Grey Lord sent a sweet smile in his brother's direction before sauntering back to the Slytherin table.

Neville shrugged with a small chuckle. "I'd say that was a bad decision on your part, Potter."

* * *

Ronald Weasley shivered and pulled his cloak closer as he descended the steps leading down to the dungeons. Now on most occasions, the redhead would not have even considered going anywhere near the slimy snake-pit.

_But this was not most days._

_'Meet me two halls to the left of the potions hall._

_-HG'_

This was a pretty small and depressingly uninformative note, but Ron was completely sure it was from Harry Grey. What other kid would have such poncey-looking scrawl? He sneered at the thought of the cocky boy, the one who had taken away his brothers.

The boy turned a corner finally at the meeting point, only to be greeted with an empty hallway. Glancing around he frowned, realizing the boy wasn't showing up after a few minutes.

"Coward." he scoffed to the empty corridor.

"My, my. You shouldn't berate yourself like that Ronald, even if it is true."

Said boy swiveled on his heel to see Harry Grey, a sardonic smirk plastered on his face.

"Evening, love." moaned the boy with apparent sarcasm.

Ron just rolled his eyes and scoffed again. "What do you want, Grey?"

Harry grinned lethargically swaggering over to the other boy, "Many things, but nothing you could grant."

Ronald blinked in confusion at the grinning boy, before scoffing in annoyance. "Just tell me why you called me here!"

Harry shrugged, "A warning of sorts, I suppose." he leaned forward breath ghosting across the Weasley's face. "Do not mess with me and my belongings or you will greatly regret it."

Ron shivered at the dark, almost sadistic expression on the boy's face. He sneered. "Are you threatening me then?"

Harry chuckled. "I already told you, it's a warning."

The dark-haired boy turned on his hell preparing to leave, when Ron called. "You're just angry Leo hates you."

The boy chuckled again and glanced over a slender shoulder. "My brother's opinion has never been of interest to me Ronald." he paused and smirked. "It's too bad you don't feel the same way about your own brothers, eh?"

With that he walked away, leaving Ronald distraught.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Do come in, your parents have been waiting for you."

"It is Grey, Headmaster and I do not have any parents."

Harry sneered as Lily began sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"Now Mr. Potter, we didn't come here for you to insult your parents." chided Dumbledore.

"You may not have."

The old man simply sighed and motioned to the empty seat in front of his desk, directly in between the two elder Potters.

Harry unceremoniously plopped into the cushiony chair with an aggravated sigh, jerking away as his former mother reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Do not touch me." he said in a dangerous voice as the woman shrank back.

"Mr. Potter, your parents would like you to be re-sorted."

James nodded and stood with an air of self-importance. "That's right, as a Potter it is a blemish upon the family name to have a Slytherin spawn."

Harry sneered and said with no little amount of sarcasm, "Well then, you must be thanking Merlin that I am emancipated."

They sat in silence for a moment each wondering how to proceed.

"I do not want to have to bring this to court Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore gravely.

Harry chuckled. "Why, because you know you won't win?"

"You're going to rejoin the Potter family, son!" said James with a forced grin.

"I am not."

James growled as he glared at his former son. "You just want to ruin us. Ruin us and you own brothers future."

Harry's frozen voice filled the room as he let out a hollow laugh, sending mirthful glance in the Potter Lord's direction. "If wanted to ruin you, I would do much worse than this."

"Like release this to the press?" asked Lily urgently, losing her innocent facade.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your stupid fame. If I wanted I could have complete lies printed about you people."

"Speaking of which," added Dumbledore thoughtfully. "why hasn't your condition leaked to the press? You announced to the whole school you were Lord Grey during the sorting."

"I own a large proportion of the Daily Prophet." Harry replied. "They wouldn't print a story about me without my permission, no matter how good it may be." he sent a sideways glance at his father. "On the other hand, they would also print anything I want, if I asked nicely."

The three adults in the room blanched as they stared at the grinning boy, shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Anyway," Harry continued as if he had not just delivered a threat. "I think you should probably give up, you're not gonna win the game."

He stood from his seat and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

High tones filled the night air as Harry dragged his bow across silver strings, standing on the rail of the astronomy tower. The petite boy sighed and his hand drop.

"If you really think you're going to surprise me, you have another this coming."

"Aww, Harry~! You're no fun!" moaned Oliver Wood, though the goofy grin didn't fade from his face.

Emerald eyes rolled, Harry glanced over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

The Quidditch nerd paused and blinked. "Err... Oh Yeah! Have you been to the Third Floor Corridor yet?"

"No, why would I go there?"

Oliver shrugged. "Dunno, but Fred and George said there was something cool there!"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "And you trust their judgment?"

He laughed. "Of course not! But I'd still like to see it! If there is something cool I'd hate for you to miss out on it."

"Mmm," Harry hummed. "I suppose I'll go." He jumped down from the rail, landing gracefully in front of his friend. He shrinked his violin before pocketing it.

They strolled leisurely over to the third floor and unlocked the wooden door.

The sound of growling filled their ears.

"Oh my god." said Oliver in a weak voice, before grinning widely. "This is cool!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out of it's holster.

_"Melus"_

A quiet tune filled the room and the Cerberus let out a content sigh before falling asleep.

"Why'd you do that?" frowned Oliver. "We were gonna fight it!"

"Oliver, why would we do that?"

"Cause it's guarding a trapdoor."

He glanced down to see there was infact a door, 'Curious.' "Well, not today Oliver. We wouldn't want to go there without Fred and George, would we?"

Oliver sighed. "They probably wouldn't like us going on an adventure without them, huh?"

"Nah," replied Harry. "We'll come back some other time.

* * *

**There was a lot of jumping around, don't you think? This took forever to update.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
